Twentyfour Hours
by King in Yellow
Summary: When an unknown enemy captures Hego the Wegos draft Shego and Mego for the rescue. Mix in Team Possible and a retired Team Go enemy and entropy dictates the result will be chaos. B.E. Universe
1. Chapter 1  7:00 am

This was originally conceived to time its release with the release of Police Squad on DVD. My brother believes Police Squad to be the funniest show ever to appear on television. Only six episodes were aired. Originally I intended to load the story with references to the show, but unfortunately the show relied heavily on visual humor which is hard to reproduce in literary form. (How do I manage to kill this week's special guest star, Peter Lupus, while the opening credits are rolling? How many of you would even know why Peter Lupus was the special guest star?) A couple references to the show remain, but most were never written. And, the truth be told, I didn't like it as well as my brother. But if you like the films of Jim Abrahams and David and Jerry Zucker you should look for their foray into television, Police Squad, the DVD released on November 6, 2006. 

TempestDash created the names of several old enemies of Team Go: Bella Negra (who I have re-written from her role in his work), Obtinus, Serpent King, and Hellpike. Aviarius comes from the show, of course.

NoDrogs created Kasy Ann and Sheki Go Possible in the story A Small Possibility. Their origin has been completely altered.

Visit my profile for a fast overview of the Best Enemies universe.

Boilerplate Disclaimer: Disney owns all the various characters from the Kim Possible series. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

**Chapter 1 - 7:00 am**

Shego changed diapers on the twins while she waited for Kim to finish her shower. The pale woman had tried to convince the redhead that showering together would save time. But the younger woman pointed out that this had never yet been true. When the phone rang she quickly finished Sheki and put her in the playpen with her sister before picking up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Sheegs?"

"Is this Will, or Ed?"

"Will. Hey, have you watched the news? Or maybe it wasn't on in your market."

"What are you talking about?"

"Hego's been captured. At least that's the police report."

Shego headed into her bedroom, looking around for the remote as she kept talking. "I can't believe that. The big jerk is too tough for anything there to take him."

"Look, I'm telling you what the morning news has here. Some sort of fight last night -- well early this morning. Story is he was with some woman at a restaurant when they were attacked."

Shego swore, "What woman?"

"Don't know. Reports were confused. There were very different descriptions of her. Ed got into his Wego uniform and went to the police station to get a better idea of what happened. If something could take out the big guy Ed and I want you here."

Shego had the local news on, volume down, but was seeing a story about poor nutrition in school lunches. "What about Matt?"

"I'm calling him as soon as I get off the line with you. He may already have seen the story. But you live a lot further away so I called you first. We need you."

"First, I can't believe the big jerk is really in trouble. And I might know who he was… Damn, he really could be in trouble. I'm going to make a call. Maybe I can find something out without leaving Middleton."

"Do what you can. I'd hate for us to have to call in a favor from you in order to get you to help your own brother. You know he'd be there for you."

"Yeah, I know. You at home or Go Tower?"

"At home, at least for now. I'll call you when Ed comes back with information."

"I'll call you if I find out anything."

Kim came out wrapped in a towel while Shego frantically called directory assistance. Shego would normally have enjoyed watching Kim get dressed before taking her own shower, but instead she impatiently punched in the number she was given.

"Welcome to the HUAC helpline," the annoying mechanical voice intoned. "Please listen carefully to the following options since the menu has changed. If you are wanting an autograph or photo, please say autograph now… If you are looking for a schedule of upcoming HUAC appearances please say schedule, now… If you are hoping to have a member of the HUAC at a future event please say promotions, now… If you are looking to report an emergency please say emergency now…"

"EMERGENCY!" Kim looked over at Shego, suddenly curious.

"Did you say, emergency?" the mechanical voice asked.

"YES!"

"If the emergency is a natural disaster please say disaster, now… If the emergency is an alien invasion please say aliens, now… If the emergency involves super-powered villains please say villains, now… If you have a normal emergency, please hang up and dial 911. If you have a disaster truly worthy of the HUAC's attention which does not fall into the categories above please say other, now…"

"OTHER!"

"Did you say, other?"

"YES!"

"Hold on, while we connect you with our emergency help desk." There were several clicks, and a deeper mechanical voice spoke. "Welcome of the Heroes United Against Crime emergency help desk. Due to the high volume of calls hold times are currently … thirteen minutes. All calls are answered in the order they are received. Your call will be traced and recorded for security purposes."

Shego lay down and took deep, cleansing breaths to try and get her temper under control. After a minute she noticed Kim, now fully dressed in her Global Justice uniform, staring at her.

"I'm on hold."

"What's going on? What's the emergency?"

"Family emergency. Hego has gone missing. I'm following a possible lead. I may have to head out of town. If I'm not here when you get home tonight, call my mom... Damn, I'm watching the girls today."

"No."

"What do you mean, 'No'?"

"I mean your family is going to be my family. If he needs help I'm going with you. We've got to figure out who can watch the girls."

"You don't need to do that."

"I want to. I'll go tell Ron to go ahead without me."

"That would be great. I still hope to find something out with this call. I think I've got about ten more minutes before I get a real person."

Kim was back in about four minutes, with Ron. As Shego struggled to pull down the hem of her nightgown Ron politely looked away and Kim whispered, "Still on hold?"

"Yeah."

"Ron says he's coming with us."

"Look, I'm not even sure I have to head for Chicago."

"Well, we'll stay here until you decide. I'll call Global Justice and say we might be late. Then we can talk about the girls."

Ron moved behind Shego and started to massage the knotted muscles in her back and shoulders to help her relax. "Damn, you're good Stoppable. Give up the idea of cooking and become a masseuse. I'd pay more for this than a meal."

Eventually a voice, heavy with an accent from India, finally came on the line, "Good morning, and how may we be pleased to help you?"

"I need to talk to someone at the HUAC satellite about Speed Queen."

"If you are wanting an autographed picture I can connect you with the proper desk."

"No, I need to see if they know where she is."

"If you are wanting to set up a personal appearance I can connect you with the proper desk."

Apparently the man's job was actually to keep calls from reaching the HUAC rather than facilitating the process. Perhaps it was just as well he was in India, had he been within the continental United States there is a chance Shego would have sought him out later to inflict serious bodily injury. It was almost 8:00 when a deep male voice spoke, "Wingman here, how can the HUAC help you."

"Look, my name is Shego, that may not mean anything to you. My brother, Hego, went through membership application last January. Speed Queen took him up. He may have been with her last night, according to the news he's missing this morning. Can you locate her?"

"This is terribly irregular. We don't like to pry into the private lives of our members."

"I don't give a shit about her private life. She can rot in hell for all I care -- in fact I'm sure she will. I want to make sure my brother is safe."

"What did you say your name… Look, I had nothing to do with that. She swore it was consensual. You never pressed charges."

"I was drunk. There is no meaningful consent when you're drunk. And I sure as hell would never have consented to that." Shego was starting to shake. Kim gestured Ron from the room and put her on hands on her partner's shoulders. "And I was wanted. I would have gone to prison if I filed a complaint. And who in the hell would the jury have believed, a criminal or a member of HUAC?"

"Give me you phone number. I promise to see if I can locate her. I'll be back with you for anything I find out, anything, within twenty minutes. And let me give you the direct number for the satellite."

Shego's hands were trembling almost too hard to write, but she managed to copy the number clearly enough that at least she would be able to read it. When she hung up she started crying and Kim held her tight.

"It must have really been hard for you to make that call last January."

"I did it for Hego. I hope I didn't mess his life up."


	2. Chapter 2  8:00 am

Boilerplate Disclaimer: Disney owns all the various characters from the Kim Possible series. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

**Chapter 2 - 8:00 am**

While Kim comforted Shego Ed arrived back at the O'Ceallaigh home. "What is the word?" Susan demanded as soon as he stepped in the door.

"Not good, mom. A couple people were able to get pictures with their cell phone last night. The police haven't released them to the press, but it looks like two people in tank suits attacked Hego and some woman while they were out at a restaurant. Police have no idea who she was. She may have been grabbed and Hego may have turned himself over as a hostage."

"That sounds like Henry. Tank suits? Who was it who used to build those?"

"Obtinus. Hank hasn't battled him in years. No idea who would have been wearing the other one."

Will had come downstairs when he heard his brother arrive and listened to the news from the police. "I'm going to call Matt and Sharon."

He placed the call to Shego first. But it was not his sister who answered her phone, "Hello?"

"Hello, is that Kim?"

"Yes, Ed?"

"No, Will. Can I talk with sis?"

"Let me see if she's able to talk." Kim covered the mouthpiece and looked at Shego, "Can you talk with Will?"

Shego took the phone. "Hey."

"Sis, looks like Hego was attacked by two guys in tank suits."

"Tank suits? How could he fall for that?"

"Uh, sis, you quit the team after what, the first or second version of the tank suit? While you were gone Obtinus improved them a lot. We were estimating one of them had about three-quarters the power of Hego by the last version. If this is an even better model it might be a match for him."

"I still can't believe he would lose a fight with a guy in a sardine can."

"He may not have. He may have surrendered after a woman he was with was captured."

"Any ID on her?"

"No, the witnesses were too confused in their descriptions."

"Hell, I don't like that. I was hoping it was the Hydraulic Woman. I've got a possible candidate for the hostage, but if I'm right I don't care if we rescue her or not."

"We need you sis. The Wegos can't take on anything that can stop Hego."

"I doubt Shego can either, but I'm on my way."

"Bye."

As soon as he hung up with his sister Will put in a phone call to Mego.

Meanwhile, Shego dialed up the old lair. "Hello?" a dull sounding voice answered.

"Chuck? Is that you? This is Shego. I need to talk with the Doc."

"He's in the kitchen making breakfast. HEY STU! TELL THE BOSS HE GOT A CALL!"

"God, Chuck, cover the mouthpiece before you shout. You trying to make me deaf?"

"Sorry."

"What the hell are you doing there? I though the Doc was trying to go legit, why does he need henchmen?"

"Drakken wants to keep us, but the boy genius says we ain't henchmen no more. We are now security guys."

Shego tried to mentally picture Chuck in a security uniform. Towards the end of his criminal career Dr. Drakken had been deserted by his more competent henchmen as they sought better paying jobs. Chuck, an ex-boxer who had taken too many blows to the head and had lost control of his weight, had always looked menacing in his red suit, but had never been effective.

"So, is the pay any better now?"

"Nah, still stinks. But the kid says we got some sort of retirement plan now, and medical insurance. But without Kim Possible and that blonde guy--"

"Ron Stoppable?"

"Yeah, him. Without them coming around every couple weeks to flatten us we probably don't need no medical. But the new guy, Wade, wants us to go around every hour or so and pretend we're working. The boys and I--"

"Hello?" Drakken's voice interrupted.

"Bye, Chuck," Shego said and waited for the sound of a line hanging up. "Doc? I've got a family emergency. I need to borrow a hovercraft to get to Chicago. It sounds like Henry is in trouble."

"Certainly, when will you be here?"

"I'm thinking twenty minutes or so. We need to find someone to watch the girls."

"Would you like me to watch them?"

Shego hesitated, trying to find some polite way to express her feelings. "Uh, thanks for the offer. But my mom has been begging to see them again. We'll probably just take them with us."

"What did he offer?" Kim asked when Shego got off the phone. "Do we really need to take the girls with us?"

"He offered to baby-sit himself."

"Yeah, your mom really wants the see the grandkids. I'll work on the big diaper bag, you get formula and cereal."

"Who packs clothes?"

"I'll do that for them. Can you put a couple days of stuff together for us -- and tell Ron? And don't forget my toothbrush this time. I hate sharing yours."

The pale woman laughed, "Like we couldn't find a new one in the wilds of Go City? Hey, Princess, at this point my germs are your germs."

---

Shego took the phone call from Wingman in the Volvo on the way to the lair.

"-- and so we weren't able to contact her."

"There is a chance she may be a hostage with my brother. I'll call if I can confirm that. Will you give me a call if you learn anything?"

"Certainly. Is there any other question you want to ask?"

"No, I think I'm--"

"Yes, I was the original Flyboy. When the Golden Age Wingman retired he hand picked me to become his successor and carry on his heroic legacy."

"Uh, thanks. I guess you get asked that a lot."

"Oh, yes. Well, good luck."

If the HUAC had offered membership to Hego, Shego hoped her brother had enough sense to turn them down. Or maybe that was exactly where he belonged.

---

George made a pot of coffee and the Wegos sat at the table with their parents and talked strategy. Will and Ed both wanted to do something more constructive, but knew they needed a plan of action rather than a couple hundred Wegos wandering aimlessly around the city. Unfortunately they didn't have enough information to build from. Hego was missing. Cell phone pictures and witnesses indicated two tank suits. The police had found an odd looking cloak at the scene, but while Ed had been allowed to see it the thing didn't mean much to anyone. They compiled a list of Team Go's enemies, but weren't sure what to do from there.

---

A brief call from Shego, to tell them she was on her way with company, sent Susan scurrying off to get the office ready for the playpen.

---

Matt cursed the traffic on his morning commute. And he cursed his older brother for keeping his dream of being a comic book superhero alive. And he cursed his younger brothers for asking him to drop everything and run to help Hego, when the idiot had brought it on himself by running around in tights and making powerful enemies. Mego had his own life now, and he didn't need this kind of Team Go grief.

Sometimes Matt wondered if the superhero shtick would have been more attractive if he had a real power, he felt like he had the tail end of the comet. Hego had received vast strength, the Wegos could multiply into an army, it wasn't clear what Shego might have been able to do if she had experimented more with her power, but Mego could get small. It wasn't a power, it was a comedy routine: "Let's get small." The radio DJs and television anchors regularly made fun of Mego in broadcasts. They always focused on Hego or Shego. Matt knew he'd done as much as any of the others, but television cameras never caught his best work. Sharon had the right idea, she dropped out. Matt couldn't believe it when Will told him she was flying in to help.

By the time he pulled into corporate parking Matt was exhausted from cursing. He hated the way Henry pressured the rest of them to take part in that ridiculous hobby. But Will was right, Hego was family and the big jerk would be the first to offer to help. He pulled out his cell phone and called home. "Ilene? Call my office and tell them I can't make it in today. … No, I'm in the parking lot here. Tell them I felt so bad I turned around when I got here in case anyone sees me. … Yeah, maybe I'll get brownie points for trying to make it in when I felt sick. … No, if you need me I'll probably be at Go Tower. … Yeah, I'm sorry too, but he's still family. … Okay, bye." The call to his parents' home was shorter.

Matt cursed the traffic on the ride to the Go Tower. And he cursed his older brother for getting himself in trouble. And Hego had better be in real trouble or he would face the wrath of an angry Mego.


	3. Chapter 3 9:00 am

Boilerplate Disclaimer: Disney owns all the various characters from the Kim Possible series. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

**Chapter 3 -9:00 am**

As they loaded the hovercraft with baby gear Ron complained, "Bonnie should have been home to take care of the girls."

"That's not fair, Ron. You know how hard she's been working as nanny. She deserved a long weekend in New York to watch some theatre."

But both Kim and Shego were wondering if he would be so upset if he didn't know she was also doing a little clubbing with Junior while she was on the coast.

There was little communication with the world outside the hovercraft while they were in flight. They were in and out of cell phone coverage areas too fast for coverage. And Drakken had designed the craft without giving a damn about FAA regulations. They actually flew too low for radar to pick them up, but it meant that tall objects like radio antennas were a constant danger. Wade, or Drakken if he really meant to go legitimate, would have to put some radio equipment that met FAA code on the vehicles if they were going to keep flying.

Ron and Shego shared piloting duties while Kim watched the babies. She also contacted Wade; the satellite technology behind the Kimmunicator didn't depend on cellular towers. Wade had no information for them, but promised to send any information he might find or be available in case he was needed.

---

The Wegos arrived at Go Tower shortly after Mego. They found him trying to sort through old Team Go data logs and scrap books for information on Tank suits or Obtinus.

"God, these records are a mess," he complained. "Who was supposed to get this organized?"

"Uh, as I recall that was your job. The last couple years Hego has been the only person really hanging out in the Tower, but the mess looks like it goes down to your tenure as official historian of Team Go."

"Well, there's no point in making accusations at this late a date. These things just happen. It's probably no one's fault." Will looked at Ed and rolled his eyes. "Why don't we get about forty each of you and we can probably organize this in no time."

Mego's suggestion proved useless in practice. One Will did not always know what another Will was doing, with the end result that the clippings and data logs were soon spread out over a wide area of the main room, but they were no better organized, only more broadly dispersed. The crowd, so large they were getting in their own way, stared around at each other.

"How about three of each of us?" Ed suggested. "We'll give you the Obtinus and Tank suit information as we find it. That should be the emphasis. And we'll put together file folders for Bella Negra, Aviarius, Hydraulic Woman and other foes as we find them just to get this mess organized."

"No go," Will stated. "There were two Tank suits there. I say it could be any of the Gang of Evil and I think we need to organize the clippings with every one of the old Gang receiving equal priority."

"Way to go," Mego congratulated him. "Oh, is one of you with the police in case they get any information?"

"Damn," Ed cursed. "I'm so upset about Henry I wasn't thinking or I'd have left one of me there this morning. Sorry guys, gotta go." An Ed headed for police headquarters, promising to call as soon as he arrived and let them know if the police had any new leads.

Work was further hampered by the their mother, who kept calling every five to ten minutes to ask if any progress had been made. Finally a Will was placed on phone duty just to keep mom placated.

An Ed also suggested that all local television stations be monitored in case any of them broke stories. A Will and Ed shared the comfortable television monitoring duties, rotating with the filing Wills and Eds as requested.

By 9:50 the backlog of files had been sorted into folders and Mego and various Wegos quickly read through the materials.

"There have been no records of Obtinus in a little over four years. The last time we faced a Tank suit was the time Henry threw it into Lake Michigan about four and a half years ago. Obtinus must have had scuba gear in with him to escape. That had to be one cold swim."

"Nothing on Serpent King in about the same period," a Will reported.

"A few years longer for the Alchemist," a second Will added.

"Bella served her time and has been paroled for around five years. I didn't realize she has been gone for so long. God, she was hot," an Ed reported.

"And you had acne and she never even noticed you."

"Hego had a couple clippings from the LA Times. Looks like Hellpike was in California recently," another Ed said.

The third Ed reported on Aviarius, "He's the most active of the old Gang of Evil around here, but he's either slowing down or better at keeping his activities secret. Hego's last recorded encounter was about a year after he stole all our powers; he was trying to steal a traveling exhibit of Faberge eggs.

The face of a husky young black man suddenly filled the screen that dominated one wall of the meeting room. "Hey, guys, still haven't fixed your security system, have you?"

"Who are you?"

"Wade Load, a friend of Kim's. She asked me to tell you that she and Shego are almost there. They've got the babies with them. Should they take the girls to your mom first, or stop there at Go Tower?"

Mego spoke quickly, to present the air of being in charge. "The girls should go mom and dad's place. We're doing important work here and don't need the distractions."

"Important work?" a Will whispered to an Ed. "At the moment it looks like important work means waiting helplessly."


	4. Chapter 4 10:00 am

Boilerplate Disclaimer: Disney owns all the various characters from the Kim Possible series. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

**Chapter 4 -10:00 am**

Drakken's cloaking system for the hovercraft was not terribly effective, the way it bent light left a visual wrinkle and it did nothing for noise, but over the years the O'Ceallaighs had realized many of their neighbors had some idea about the identity of Team Go and politely pretended to know nothing. The Middleton expedition set down in the back yard and Kim and Shego took the girls to their doting grandparents while the faithful Ron played pack mule and unloaded the three tons of equipment necessary for the overnight care of infants.

"Man," he complained after the third load, "I thought we all agreed to call me a partner, but I still feel like I'm being treated as sidekick."

Shego patted him on the cheek, "Poor boy." Then she felt his arm, "It's because you're so big and strong. We poor, weak women just can't manage without you."

"You are so full of it," he grinned.

"Ronald! Language in front of the babies, please!"

"Sorry, Mrs. O'Ceallaigh."

Shego laughed and gave Ron a hug. "Is the hovercraft unloaded? As soon as Princess gets out of the throne room I want to head to Go Tower."

"Are you unloading your stuff or taking it to the Tower?"

"You didn't unload our stuff? That's it, I'm advertising for a new sidekick." She headed out to get the bag for herself and Kim, but stopped before she went out the door. "Thanks Ron."

Four minutes later the hovercraft was back in the air.

---

In the twenty minutes since the rough filing had been completed a teams of Wegos had gone through every file folder, reading more slowly.

"It's not going to be very helpful," Mego predicted gloomily. "Reading the past doesn't always help with the present."

"Tank suit equals the past," a Will said.

"And it had to be someone who had a history with the Gang of Evil wearing it."

"Well, thirty of you doing your individual thing won't help. If any pattern is going to pop out you need one guy looking at all the material."

"Thanks for the suggestion. Guys?"

The Wegos dumped the entire pile of file folders in front of Mego, and he started sorting. He knew that was going to happen.

He looked up a minute later, "I have something important."

"Yes?"

"Do either of you airheads have someone looking for Johnny the Snitch?"

"Look, we haven't done much of the hero thing in awhile, okay?" a Will said, "Since an Ed is downtown I'll look for Johnny. But a man who is five years behind in case filing shouldn't look too smug."

As the Will left he called back into the Tower, "Hey, something setting down out here, probably Sis and company."

A pair of Wegos went out while the others and Mego remained on their various jobs.

"Hey, sis," said an Ed, throwing his arms around her and giving her a fast hug.

"Hi, Kim," a Will greeted her with her own hug.

"Ow!"

"What happened?" Shego asked.

"Your little brother just pinched my bottom."

"Come on, Kim. You're almost family now," he grinned at her.

"And would you pinch big sister's bottom?" Shego asked.

"Well, since you asked so nicely, sure."

"What do you want on your tombstone? I'm asking now because there won't be time to ask afterwards if you try it. And keep your hands off my girlfriend. I regard her ass as my property." Shego gave Kim a little pat on the fanny for emphasis.

Kim looked over to Ron for support, "Help me."

"Your own fault KP, never fall in love with a sex fiend."

Shego snorted, "I could tell you things about your red-haired friend here, but let's get in to the Tower."

They all sat around the large table. Shego felt out of the loop and the Wegos wanted to keep peace in the family, so Mego presided unchallenged at the meeting.

"So basically we know squat?" Shego summarized at the end of Mego's presentation.

"Yeah," Ed confirmed.

"Any efforts to question Gang of Evil members yet?"

"And how to you suggest we do that Miss know-it-all?"

"Let me try. Oh, and have downtown Ed send a photo of that weird garment from the police station. I'm hoping I can't identify it."

"You're crazy Sis."

"Yeah, and I'm not here helping you either."

"What are you talking about?" Mego demanded.

"Ron and Kim are here helping. I don't want Hego to see I'm here helping if at all possible. You guys have to promise to keep your mouths shut."

"Hello, Shego? The village called -- they're looking for their idiot. It's getting real hard for the rest of us to take the Hego - Shego feud seriously anymore."

"Well, Hego and I respect traditions even if the rest of you don't."

"Oh yeah, keep it up Sis," an Ed warned her. "We may take a vote and elect a new person gets the title of family jerk."

"If you guys keep it up I'm back in Middleton. I'm serious. I can't help what Hego might see. But you have to promise to say nothing to him."

The brothers promised.

"You too," she said to Kim and Ron, who agreed even more reluctantly.

"Don't complain, people, I'm not making you sign a blood oath or anything. Now excuse me. If you haven't filled my old dressing room with crap I'm going to go call Bella."

---

Shego had kept the black woman's phone number on her cell phone. She wasn't sure if the former criminal would be at home, or able to help, but crossed her fingers and dialed.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Bella? Is that you?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"This is Shego--"

"Ohmygawd! I saw it on the news this morning. Is Hego all right? Have they found him?"

"I'm here because Team Go is looking for him. I'm hoping you can help me. They haven't reported it, but Hego was captured by two guys in Tank suits. That spells Gang of Evil. I thought you said Obtinus was dead."

"I don't remember exactly what I said. I should have said I heard he and Serpent King were dead. It's not like I was invited to the funerals or anything."

"Look, I left Team Go before the Tank suits were something to worry about. Can you tell me anything about them?"

"Well… " Bella hesitated.

"Please, he's my brother."

"Okay. Hego was always a gentleman with me -- even after I dropped that cinder block on his head. And he has saved the city… The big jump in Tank suit technology came from the Hydraulic Woman."

"What, wealthy socialite Christine Marshall, heir of the Marshall Manufacturing fortune, who was secretly in love with Hego and donned the mantle of Hydraulic Woman in a vain attempt to gain his attention, helped his most bitter enemies?" Shego leaned back and banged her head against the wall three times. What was it about being back at Go Tower that made her talk like an idiot?

"Uh, yeah," Bella replied to Shego's long-winded exposition. "Obtinus got her to help redesign the suits. He told her they'd capture Team Go and give Hego to her. He was lying, of course, but he got improved technology out of it."

"Great, I appreciate the tip on a new suspect. I doubt it's her, but we'll have to check it out. The problem is figuring out what two enemies were wearing the suits."

"There is a chance it was only one person."

"Police report said two suits."

"I believe you. And maybe it was. I was in jail, or out of jail and being careful with my parole, but I heard that Obtinus was trying to put a robotic brain or a remote control or something into a Tank suit. That way he could build an army of them. If he got that worked out it could mean there was one person in a suit and the other was like a robot or something. Maybe they were both run by remote."

"Thanks. One last question, I need the address for Dexter's pharmacy."

"No, the Alchemist has been retired as long as I have. It wasn't him."

"Look, I'm not going to hurt him, and I'm not going to turn him in. But someone has my brother and the person who did it was wearing Gang of Evil technology. I remember the neighborhood you told me it was in. I've got a missing brother, I will find him, but I want to do it as quickly as I can."

Bella made Shego swear not to reveal the source of information; then gave her the name and address of the drug store.

---

When Shego emerged from her old room a Will called her over to look at a picture, "Damn. Well the other hostage is a woman called Speed Queen. But with the Cloak of Hercules in the police property room she won't look much like herself and is going to be no help."

Matt was still conferring with Kim and Ron when Shego interrupted. "I found out that Hydraulic Woman helped with one of the Tank suit upgrades. Could she still be carrying a torch for Hego and be part of the kidnapping?"

"Probably not. You've been out of town. I think she's on disposable husband number three at the moment."

"Well, maybe she's looking for number four. I think you should get small and tail her for a couple hours."

"Better than sitting around here. I'll have a Wego work on reading files."

"God, why isn't that stuff on computer yet?"

"'Cause Henry won't ask the city for a secretary, technology gives him troubles, and the rest of us are out of the hero biz, remember?"

"Oh, yeah."

"And what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to look up Aviarius and the Alchemist."

"Can we go with you?" Kim asked.

"Sorry, love," Shego replied grimly. "But I don't plan on using Global Justice rules during interrogation."

"That's wrong," Kim said flatly.

Shego pointed an imaginary gun at Kim's head, "Bang. End of Monkey Fist."

Ron and the brothers looked puzzled by the exchange. "You wouldn't kill him," Kim stated, rather than asking it as a question.

"No, but I'm going to do what is necessary to save Hego."


	5. Chapter 5 11:00 am

Boilerplate Disclaimer: Disney owns all the various characters from the Kim Possible series. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

**Chapter 5 -11:00 am**

Will stood in line for the shoeshine stand. He wondered why the paparazzi hadn't staked out the stand. Everybody who was anybody needed to talk to Johnny the Snitch at some point, and if felt like they were all ahead of him today. He wondered briefly if his honorary police badge could move him ahead faster. Then he noticed the Pope standing five places in front of him in line, and the President of the United States three places back. It didn't look like an honorary police badge was going to cut it.

---

Mego had obtained the morning schedule for Christine Marshall through the simple process of lying to her social secretary.

Christine seemed far too busy with her life to have a hand in the abduction of Hego. On the other hand, Mego reflected, she could be trying to establish an alibi by constant activity. He picked up her trail in the lobby of the Marshall building. Her block of stock insured the CEO always had time to listen and she was invited to all the Board meetings. He followed her as she left the Board meeting slightly before noon and headed for a luncheon appointment with a women's group. He changed size periodically as he followed her to make it more difficult to notice him. Watching her hips as she walked the two blocks to the restaurant made him wonder why she couldn't have had a mad crush on him.

---

At the central police headquarters downtown Ed had been asked to work with Lieutenant Frank Drebin. Drebin possessed one virtue, his inability to hold a thought longer than thirty seconds insured that he never figured out the identity of Team Go members. The downside was that they had to nudge him periodically and remind him to breathe.

Drebin proudly showed the Wego a pile of tips phoned into the police as a result of the news on the radio and television.

"Great! How many officers are following up on the tips?"

"Following up?"

"Yes, investigating to see if there is any useful information here."

"Uh, sorry, I knew I forgot something."

---

Kim gave Shego a hug and wished her luck. She noticed the Wegos still looked away a little nervously at the display of affection.

Shego went to the hovercraft and headed for the Nest of Aviarius that Wade had located more than a year earlier. She was not certain if he still used it, but was her only place to start.

---

As Shego left Go Tower Kim turned to a Will, "I want to follow her."

"Uh, okay. Why are you telling me this?"

"Well, I don't know the city. I need you to drive."

"Want me to come along KP?"

"Sure, Ron. I'm not sure what there is for us to do here until some solid leads are developed."

"What was that thing Shego did with 'Bang' and 'Monkey Fist'?"

"I just saved your life, Ron."

"Thanks KP."

"I'm still trying to decide if it was a good idea."

"Well, if you want my opinion, I'm in favor of saving my life. Now that my vote is on record, why are we following Shego?"

"To make sure she doesn't kill anyone."

"Come on down to the lower level," Ed called to them from a door which opened onto a stairway. "The city has given us some confiscated cars. It helps to have different vehicles to use in going places. Keeps us from being easily identified. Want to know what we call them?"

"Please don't tell me you called them Go Carts."

"Ah, you guessed."

"I'm beginning to understand why Shego wanted out of here," Kim whispered to Ron as they headed for the stairs.

As they selected a vehicle Will asked the obvious question, "And how do you plan on us following Sis?"

"The tracking device I planted on her when I gave her the hug can be picked up by my Kimmunicator."

"Way to go, KP!" said Ron and they exchanged a high five.

---

The fine layer of dust around portions of the Nest suggested that Aviarius was taking a less active role in crime these days, although some areas remained dust-free and cluttered -- suggesting he hadn't abandoned the hideout. A cursory sweep of the Nest revealed nothing of importance for locating Hego. Shego deliberately tripped an alarm and waited.

Aviarius charged into his lair, then skidded to a halt when he saw the woman clad in green and black. "You!"

"Yes, it's me. And I'm sorry but I'm in a hurry. You want to talk about Hego the hard way or the easy way? It makes no difference to me -- but you will be talking in about two minutes."

"I don't think so," he sneered and grabbed a talon gun from the wall rack and fired it at her.

The resulting explosion was impressive -- but surprising only to Aviarius.

"You really are slowing down your criminal activity. I spiked that gun more than a year ago. I figured Hego would get to see you looking foolish." Aviarius was prone, face down on the floor. She was on his back, her right knee keeping his right arm pinned down while she twisted his left arm back where she could control his hand.

"You have chosen to go the hard way. Let me know when you're ready to talk -- I'm developing more control over how much heat I can generate. For example, " Shego took his little finger in her hand, "this is about how much heat you'd get if you stuck your hand under the hot water faucet. Annoying, but not really painful."

Aviarius gritted his teeth and said nothing.

Shego moved her grip to his ring finger. "First degree burn. Grabbing a cast iron skillet on the stove that you didn't know was hot."

Aviarius let out a yip of pain.

She moved to his middle finger. "Second degree burns cause minor tissue damage. Unless extensive they don't require medical attention. Don't worry -- I'll stop before it reaches third degree burn. I'm saving that for your index finger."

His scream was loud and long, lasting even after she had released his middle finger and transferred her hold to his index finger. "I'm guessing you want to talk now, before I do real damage to you."

"You're a hero. You're not supposed to do this!"

"You have me confused with my brother. I'm not a hero -- haven't been in years. Now, third degree burns cause serious damage to human tissue--"

"What do you want to know?"

"Oh, let's start with where's Hego?"

"I don't know! I swear to God, I don't know!"

"Well, what do you know that might be of interest? Any information on the old gang?"

"I haven't seen anybody in years!"

"No one in years? How disappointing. Now, as I was explaining, third degree burns cause--"

"Hellpike! I had a call from Hellpike around a week ago."

"A phone call? Why did he call you?"

"That bastard Obtinus had told him my real name."

"See what happens when you lie down with pigs? Why did he call?"

"He said he'd heard Obtinus was dead, and wanted to know if it was true. I said yes. He laughed and said he hoped the will hadn't been changed."

"Why was he in Obtinus's will?"

"The old fool liked good looking young men. God, Hellpike used to treat him like shit and all he did was ask for more. Hellpike got tired of him and moved out to California."

"What happened to Obtinus?"

"Got stomped by the boy-friend of some cute young thing he was hitting on. I don't know why the old fool was in to leather boys."

"Obtinus die recently?"

"No, been a couple years. News must have been slow reaching the coast. Or maybe Hellpike didn't know and needed money and thought he could squeeze some out of his old sugar daddy."

"Tank suits, what can you tell me?"

"Obtinus was working on robotic controls. I don't know how far he got, swear to God."

"Hydraulic Woman?"

"You think she had something to do with Hego disappearing?"

"No, just a test to see if you're paying attention. I'm going to give you thirty seconds to think of something else I want to hear so I won't have to leave you with another souvenir of our lovely chat."

---

It took the Pope forever to finish with Johnny the Snitch, but Ed's turn finally came and he sat down for a shoeshine.

"My brother's missing."

"Hey, I heard. Sorry -- I don't know nothing."

Will slipped him a twenty.

"This morning, about one-thirty, at the Stockyard's Steak House. He and a woman were taken."

"You're not much help, Johnny, we knew that already."

The snitch shrugged, "I told you, I don't know nothing."

Will slipped him another twenty. "But word on the street is that Hellpike is back in town and was wearing a tank suit this morning."

"Thanks, Johnny."

"Yeah, yeah. Just remember, you didn't hear it here. Is the president still back there?"

"Yes."

Johnny shrugged, "I don't know why he comes -- he never listens except to the voices in his head."

---

Author's Note: You get the Bang if you read Best Enemies.


	6. Chapter 6 12:00 Noon

Boilerplate Disclaimer: Disney owns all the various characters from the Kim Possible series. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

**Chapter 6 -12:00 Noon**

Shego and the Wego called in within minutes of each other to say that Hellpike appeared to be behind Hego's abduction.

---

"She's moving again," Wade told Kim.

"Should we follow her?" Will asked.

"Let's see where she was and what she did before we follow." The hovercraft moved so much quicker than metropolitan traffic that Shego was on her way to find the Alchemist before Kim could trace her to the Nest of Aviarius.

---

"Should I park here," Will asked.

"Wade?"

"Perfect guys, that is the closest street. Kim, stay on the Kimmunicator and I can guide you and Ron to exactly where she was."

Minutes later Kim and Ron found the spot Shego had used to get into the Nest. An angry looking Aviarius was straightening up some of the mess created by the talon gun blowing up.

"What did Shego want?" Kim demanded

"What do you think she wanted? Information. You people are as stupid as Team Go."

"What happened to your hand?"

"She burned me. The nasty bitch burned me!"

"You got it bandaged up pretty fast."

"She wrapped it up before she left. Called it a little souvenir of her visit."

---

Christine's meeting appeared to be a Chamber of Commerce luncheon. Mego decided to have lunch himself. While he waited for his order to arrive he called the Tower. While he had nothing to report he hoped someone else had discovered something. He took the news that Hellpike was back in town philosophically, the man was probably a certifiable sociopath, but knowing his identity was still progress.

---

Will, Ron, and Kim were back on the road, heading in the direction Shego had already gone.

---

It was almost one before Shego found the drug store she was looking for. She looked in without entering, it had a lunch counter and the place was crowded with the noon rush. Since she wanted to do this quietly she glanced around the neighborhood. There was a Subway almost directly across the street whose windows provided a good view of the pharmacy. After getting a veggie sub and Diet Coke she found a seat that let her watch the street and ate slowly.

---

Across the city Eds traveling with police to check on leads took lunch breaks. Maintaining so many Wegos over such a large area was exhausting.


	7. Chapter 7  1:00 pm

Boilerplate Disclaimer: Disney owns all the various characters from the Kim Possible series. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

**Chapter 7 -1:00 pm**

The Chamber meeting was dragging on forever. Mego wondered about ordering a third dessert. His waiter was giving him a nasty look -- he wanted the table open. Christine finally left, hailing a taxi to take her to what the social secretary had said would be the opening of a new anchor store in another mall in which the Marshalls had a ton of money invested. Mego managed to shrink down and hitch a ride on the taxi bumper -- not a comfortable ride but if the former Hydraulic Woman was going somewhere other than the location on her calendar he wanted to know where it was.

---

With the grandkids to keep entertained Susan was no longer calling Go Tower every ten minutes for news. George was able to limit his calls to every half hour. He considered the name of a suspect progress, but wanted more news as soon as possible.

---

Eds continued to accompany police units, but nothing good had happened yet.

---

Kim, Ron, and Will decided that Shego's Subway represented a lunch break. They decided to try a fast food drive through, realizing it was a mistake only after they got in the line and discovered it was far longer, and slower, than they had expected. Kim called Wade and asked him to keep them alerted if Shego left the sandwich shop.

---

After the lunch crowd started to thin Shego crossed the street to the drug store. She selected a toothbrush and went to pay at the counter. The nametag on the paunchy, slightly balding man read Dexter. He clearly recognized the green and black costume and the pale woman across the counter from him. His hands were shaking as he handed her change and a sales slip to her. "Have a nice day," he managed to croak.

"Why, Dexter," she smiled, "is that anyway to greet an old friend?"

"I don't know what you mean, lady."

"Oh, I think you do. It's a little hard to recognize you without the blue and gray outfit. But a girl never forgets the first man to turn her brother into a rabbit."

The store was largely empty now, and a woman behind the lunch counter called over, "Everything okay, Dex, honey?"

"It's fine," he lied, drops of sweat running down his forehead.

"I'm a third cousin he doesn't like to talk about," Shego called over. "Our side never gets invited to the family gatherings. Did you get my grandma's wedding gift?"

"Which one was that?" the woman asked.

Dexter spoke up, "It was a roller skate, covered in Thousand Island dressing. Uh, I didn't let you see it. These people are nuts."

"That's a terrible way to talk about family," Shego chided him. She called over to the woman, "I need to borrow him for awhile. I need information on some things from years ago." She lowered her voice and hissed at the druggist, "And information on last night."

"I don't know anything," he whispered.

"Well, you're coming with me. I want to make sure you don't have a hand in this. And get your costume," she whispered. "Unless you want everyone at Go Tower to know what you really look like."

"What are you two talking about?" Dexter's wife called.

"Family business. I need to go with cousin…"

"Sheila."

"Cousin Sheila for a little while. I need some papers in a suitcase I have up in the storage room."

"Look, if you had nothing to do with this and play along I let you go and don't tell my brothers you are here. If you try to run now I take that as an admission of guilt in regard to Hego. Think about that when you consider slipping out the window."

"Give me about ten minutes, Sheila," He said in a normal tone. "I'll get my papers together and be right back down."


	8. Chapter 8  2:00 pm

Boilerplate Disclaimer: Disney owns all the various characters from the Kim Possible series. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

**Chapter 8 -2:00 pm**

As Shego waited for Dexter to return she watched the street. Her eyes narrowed as a car drove past whose driver looked terribly familiar. It stopped a half a block past the drug store and a redhead jumped out.

---

"Need any help KP?"

"Thanks, I should be fine. You park somewhere fairly close. I'll call you when I need you to pick me up."

The homing signal indicated Shego was close; she should be able to make sure her lover stayed out of any more trouble. It was a nice plan, but it went down the toilet as soon as Will drove off.

"I didn't plan on seeing you here," Shego said flatly.

"I don't like you using torture."

"So you admit you're following me."

"Just trying to keep you out of trouble."

"Look, I'm here to help my brother. If that's not what you want -- go home to Middleton. I don't need a millstone around my neck."

"Millstone! I--"

Kim got out of the way of Shego's kick just in time. Shego followed with a punch Kim barely parried, then Kim was in battle mode -- lashing out with a kick that Shego barely avoided.

They had sparred and trained together for months, but this was a fight. Kim realized that when a spin kick she deftly avoided shattered a plate glass window -- sending shards of glass across the sidewalk. If the kick had connected it would have cracked ribs. If there was going to be a fight, however, Kim intended to win. Unless Shego fired up her plasma powers, and she hadn't yet, the redhead was certain she could win. Her Global Justice training had her in top shape and Shego was doing too much traveling related to her legal problems to maintain the same high level.

Shego, however, was fighting with an anger and passion that Kim couldn't match. Some of the pale woman's attacks had left her wide open, but Kim chose not to take advantage. She didn't want to hurt Shego, and she felt secure that Shego would not be able to hurt her. Kim could wait, Shego would tire quickly with the intensity of her attack, or she would leave an opening Kim could exploit without fear of hurting the older woman, perhaps Shego might even come to her senses and realize that fighting Kim was pointless. Or the fight could end with outside intervention.

"All right," the authoritative voice said, "stop the fighting."

Shego glanced over, smiled, and immediately relaxed out of her fighting stance. Kim stayed in fighting mode, expecting a trick from the pale woman.

"I said, stop the fighting," the officer repeated.

Kim glanced over. His gun was drawn, but it was pointed at her. "Are you okay, Shego?" he asked.

"I'm fine officer," she replied sweetly.

"Here in town to look for your brother?"

"Exactly, when this stalker attacked me."

"ATTACK YOU!" Kim stuttered "I--"

"Please be quiet, Miss. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney, and to have an attorney present during any questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be provided for you at government expense."

Kim stared at the officer, dumbfounded. She didn't resist as he put a handcuff on her right wrist and fastened the other cuff to a parking meter.

"I'll be downtown in an hour or two to file charges," Shego told him. "I've got a source I need to question right this minute."

"No problem, Shego. Can I have your autograph for my wife? She was always a huge fan and really felt bad when you left town. Are you coming back?"

"Sorry, no. Just here to help the Wegos and Mego."

"We all love the blue guy. Hope everything works out."

Kim watched, mouth open in amazement, as Shego signed an autograph for the officer, flashed Kim a dazzling smirk, and walked back toward the drug store.

The officer, apparently on foot patrol, had his walkie-talkie out calling for a vehicle to take her in. "Can I make a call on my cell phone?"

"You get one phone call, Miss, and you can wait until you're at the station. We take our heroes seriously in this town."

Shego found Dexter, an old suitcase in hand, staring out the drug store window. "Hoping I'd lose?" she asked. "You can be honest."

"Yes."

"Just not your day." She lowered her voice. "Can we go out the back? Unless you want the police to see you with me. Does your wife know you are the Alchemist?"

"No. And let's keep it that way."

She let him say goodbye to his wife, then the two headed for the back door. As they reached the back door the woman called over, "And I don't want you hanging around with your shifty criminal friends any more or you're real trouble mister!"

---

Mego had been trying for hours to find a time when Christine Marshall was alone so he could question her. For a while he had thought her busy schedule represented her construction of an elaborate alibi. He was now of the opinion that she was simply a very busy woman and had nothing to do with Hego's capture. If that was true he wanted to question her as quickly as possible and end this fool's errand. He was beginning to fear that there was only one time he was going to find her alone. He sighed. No one likes their privacy violated at that particular moment.

---

Kim was livid as she rode in the back of the squad car. All efforts to talk with the police were going nowhere. She wondered how she should spend the one phone call she would be allowed. She realized that calling Shego and screaming would not solve anything, but it remained an attractive option.

---

Ron and a Will sat in the car, comparing their universities.

"You'd think Kim would have called by now," Will said.

"I'm guessing Shego is on the move and Kim is tailing her. Want me to call Wade and check?"

"Sure."

Wade was making an effort to say in touch and answered immediately. "Shego looks like she might be headed back to Go Tower. That's the direction she's going in anyway."

"Can you tell if Kim is with her or tailing her?"

"How would I know that?"

"The positioning chips you promised not to put in our gear, but put in anyway. We know you can track us Wade."

"Uh, I don't know where Kim is going, but she's heading in a different direction from Shego. They're getting further away from each other."

Will and Ron looked at each other. "Kim said she wanted Shego tailed," Ron said. "I say we follow her. If Kim has another lead she'll call us."

"Let's GO!"

"You people say that a lot, don't you?"


	9. Chapter 9  3:00 pm

Boilerplate Disclaimer: Disney owns all the various characters from the Kim Possible series. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

**Chapter 9 -3:00 pm**

Shego left Dexter on the hovercraft to change when she landed outside Go Tower. He emerged a few minutes later, his bulky gray hooded robe over the blue tights.

"You know, we always figured you had a lot of potions with you inside the robe. Or have you always had a little weight problem?"

He glared at her, "Let's just go in. I'm here as your prisoner, I didn't know that included insults."

"Lighten up, Dex. I think of you as here as a guest. Didn't you have a bag of elixirs and salves in that duffle with you."

"Yeah, but I left it on whatever kind of vehicle this is."

"Bring it in. We're all friends and family here, you're allowed. Maybe you even have something that will help."

The Wegos stiffened as Shego entered the Tower with the Alchemist. "Why is he here? Why didn't you call the police?"

"He came in as a guest for questioning. He hasn't given anyone any problems in years and I promised him I wouldn't call the police or tell you squat if he cooperated. At the moment he is giving me less crap than Kim, Ron, and my own brothers. Any of you got a problem with that?"

"Uh, no."

"Good. Now my old room here is a mess. I'm taking the Alchemist into the kitchenette for a little conference."

Shego gestured to a chair opposite her own and the Alchemist sat down.

"Look, I have a number of questions, but I need to get downtown and get that redhead you saw me fighting out of jail. I think you really don't know a thing, but as a former member of the Gang of Evil I had to bring you in. Tank suits, Obtinus, Hellpike, Hydraulic Woman… Can you tell me anything?"

"I'm not sure what you mean. Was someone wearing a Tank suit when Hego was grabbed? I've been out of this stuff for years. Do you suspect Hellpike? I hear Obtinus is dead. Hydraulic Woman… I think I met her once. That must have been six years ago. I really can't believe I know anything of value."

"You're probably telling me the truth. But that's also exactly what you'd tell me if you're lying. I want you to stay here -- I don't want you giving Hellpike any warning. And I want to know if there is anything in your bag of tricks that could help us."

"God, you'd be welcome to anything I have in here. But I'm not even sure what would be good after all these years. We can look through if you want."

"After I get back, okay? Looks like a couple Wegos are monitoring local TV stations for any news. Why don't you watch with them? Give your wife a call if you think you should -- I'll ask the Wegos to let you do what you want.

---

Mego, a large red hand print still glowing on his face from his questioning of the former Hydraulic Woman arrived at Go Tower shortly after Shego left for the trip downtown. "Well, I'll bet anything that Christine Marshall had nothing to do with this… What in the hell is he doing here?"

"Shego brought him in," a Will told him.

"Why here? And why is he handcuffed to my chair?"

"She wants to question him, but says she needs to run downtown for something. She was going to give him the run of the place but we didn't trust him and he can see the television monitors better from your chair."

Mego stared with distaste at the Alchemist, he nose wrinkled at an unpleasant odor.

"Mothballs," Dexter explained. "I haven't had this suit on in years. Say, I know a skin salve that would be great for that skin irritation on your cheek."

"Really," Mego replied dryly.

"Really. All organic. The basic salve moisturizes and protects skin, but it comes in varieties for sunburn, antiseptic, and anti-itch. They all contain an aloe emollient with rose, apple, or citrus scent."

"What's the brand name?"

"No brand name, I… I mean my cousin manufactures them in his drugstore. They're better than any commercially produced product you can buy."

"Really," Mego asked, now interested. "Your cousin you say?"

"Er, yeah. I was Al the chemist growing up. He was always Dexter the druggist."

"All organic ingredients? There should be a big market for those."

"That's what they say, but if you don't know someone in marketing it's hard to get it out there -- even if you have a great product."

"Other products besides the skin salves?"

"Oh, yeah -- a full range of natural health products."

"God, I… I mean I have a cousin who is interested in that. His company works in marketing and product distribution. There are a ton of stores where consumers would pay a premium for organic health care products."

"Really? I, uh, think I have one of Dexter's cards on me -- can you pass it on to your cousin?"

"Sure… I probably have one of my cousin's cards on me. Can I leave it with you?"

"You're really serious?"

"I'm serious. There is a huge market out there for stuff like that."

"Look, I can call his drug store if you'd like to see a sampling of what he makes."

"Yeah, if it runs in the family and he's as good as you are I want to see his stuff… I mean, I'll look it over and pass it on to my cousin if I think it looks interesting."

"Where's a phone?"

"Here, use mine," Mego said handing him a cell phone.

Al the Chemist moved to a side of the room where he would not be heard.

"Dexter's Drug, how can we help you?"

"Theo? It's dad. Tell your mom I've found someone interested in giving my products a look. Gather some samples -- skin cream, tooth paste, and whatever else sells well and bring them to Go Tower. … Yeah, the Go Tower. … No, I don't know when I'll get home. … Okay, see you soon, bye."

---

The morning newscasts had brought in eight individuals who confessed to kidnapping Hego, eleven demands for ransom, and one hundred and twenty-eight reported eye-witness sightings in every part of the city -- including two which had him eating with Elvis at a Perkins on the north side of town and with JFK at a McDonalds in a southern suburb. Three street corner evangelists proclaimed it represented a fulfillment of the book of Daniel and proof that the End times were at hand.

Other than the evangelists the police felt it necessary to check out every one of the other reports. Ed was spread out very thinly throughout the city.

---

Shego made it downtown to free Kim from lock up. Since the police had welcomed her with open arms she had her happy face on for them.

"… There was just a misunderstanding between us. I shouldn't have let her be brought here, but I was in a hurry to try and get some information on Hego."

"Are you sure, Shego? The officer said she was terribly uncooperative."

"You have to understand, she's even younger than the Wegos and terribly immature. But her heart is in the right place."

The desk sergeant called back and had a female officer release Kim from her holding cell. Kim's mood appeared even worse than Shego had feared, and the desk sergeant didn't help matters.

"Shego has said you two actually know each other."

"Oh, yeah, we're lovers -- can't you tell?" Kim snapped, "I'm the mother of her children."

"Are you sure you don't want to press charges?" the desk sergeant asked Shego

"Let me think about that. She's just a little distraught, but I don't want her interfering with me while I'm looking for Hego."

"We can hold her up to twenty-four hours," he offered.

Kim simply glared at Shego.

"It is tempting, thank you. But if she can get her redhead temper under control she could be of help in the rescue."


	10. Chapter 10  4:00 pm

Boilerplate Disclaimer: Disney owns all the various characters from the Kim Possible series. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

**Chapter 10 - 4:00 pm**

Shego requested a look at the cloak before they left. She asked Kim if she wanted to visit the property room, but the redhead had simply sat on one of the wooden benches in the front of the station and refused to say a word.

The ride back to Go Tower was equally silent. Once in the Tower Kim listened in amazement as Shego berated the Wegos for cuffing the Alchemist.

Ron called, "Hey, Kim! What happened to you?"

"I'll tell you later. Right now I'm too angry."

Then Shego noticed Mego, "Any news?"

"Only that it appears we can cross the Hydraulic Woman off the list."

---

Shego considered a small ethical issue. She had promised to call the HUAC satellite if she had any news. And she wanted to question the Alchemist further to see if he could tell her anything. The issue was quickly resolved; she took the former villain back to the kitchenette for further questions.

"Coffee?" she asked before sitting down.

"Sure, thanks."

She quickly started a pot. As she worked she asked, "The guys didn't give you a hard time while I was gone, did they?"

"Other than the handcuff, no."

"Here's where we are. Hego and a female companion were attacked by two tank suits very early this morning. Obtinus was supposed to have been working on a robot brain or something so we aren't sure there were two guys in them. We've heard Obtinus is dead and left his belongings to Hellpike. We've also heard Serpent King is dead--"

"I can confirm that -- well, Serpent King anyway."

"Okay, with you and Bella both retired and Aviarius slowing down the Hellpike acting alone theory looks better all the time. You know anything about the hideout for Obtinus?"

He shook his head no. "We usually met at Serpent King's Den or sometimes the Nest of Aviarius."

"And I'm guessing you know nothing about how the suits worked."

"Sorry, the potions and stuff were always my field. Obtinus was the gadget man."

"Real names for either Obtinus or Hellpike might help."

Dexter hesitated, "I sometimes heard Hellpike refer to Obtinus as Rex. But I don't know if that was real name, or the Latin term for king, or the fact it's a common name for a dog."

"I'm thinking those two really deserved each other."

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure I have a real name for Hellpike though…"

---

Shego left the Alchemist drinking coffee in the kitchenette and ran out with the name. Ron contacted Wade and soon aliases, and information were pouring in, mostly connected with Hellpike's recent years in California. One of the aliases turned up on a flight from California a couple weeks earlier. He had been registered in a local motel for around a week, but appeared to have checked out a about a week earlier. A Wego headed over to see if any information could be gleaned at the motel.

---

Shego wanted to get online herself in the quest for information on Hellpike, but knew she couldn't do anything Wade couldn't do faster. That meant she had to make the much-delayed call to the HUAC satellite.

She went into her old dressing room, stared at the number she's written down that morning, and finally decided she should enter it in the contact information in case she needed to call them again. Having delayed the call as long as she could she dialed the satellite.

"Who are you and how in the hell did you get this number?" a tenor voice demanded.

"Who are you? Wingman gave me this number and I promised him information when I got it."

"His shift ended hours ago."

"Do you have a name, or do I just call you bloody useless?"

"I have a name."

"Then give it, I'm making this call to tell you people information you want. A little respect here."

"I'm… I'm the Kung Fu Kid."

Shego felt a certain amount of sympathy for him; he had to be in his forties by now. He should have had his brain in gear when he picked a name during open tryouts for HUAC membership a quarter century earlier. "I don't know if Wingman left any message or not. Speed Queen is currently missing. We've discovered she is being held with my brother, Hego, and Team Go is trying to locate them. The Cloak of Hercules is currently evidence in a police property room in Chicago."

"Is there anything we can do to help?"

"Not that I can think of. We'll call if we get more information or need assistance." She considered suggesting he change his name to 'Breaks Bricks with his Head Man' but decided not to mention her idea.

Kim pointedly ignored Shego when the pale woman came back into the room. The red head talked with Ron, spoke with Wade, and carried on conversations with the Wegos.

The Alchemist had wandered in with his cup of coffee, and Mego had gone into the kitchenette for a cup of his own. The two sat side-by-side at the big table and Shego casually moved in close enough to listen in. She was disgusted to hear them talking about products and distribution. She wanted to tell them both to think more about Hego, but realized she had nothing constructive to suggest at the moment. She felt like she had nothing to do herself.

She moved over to the table and looked over the little boxes, bottles, and tubes spread out between the two. "What, none of your teething formula? I've heard that's good stuff."

"You have something for teething?"

"Yeah, damn, he didn't bring any. It's a big seller too, I've shipped it out to people in several states."


	11. Chapter 11  5:00 pm

Boilerplate Disclaimer: Disney owns all the various characters from the Kim Possible series. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

**Chapter 11 - 5:00 pm**

Rush hour traffic had snarled the Eds who were engaged in chasing down useless leads. They kept calling in at regular intervals to report nothing. "I'm getting tired guys. I don't know how long I can keep this pace."

"Go as long as you can," a Will told him. "Take a nap here when you have to. I'll send one of me down to take over when you can't go any more. Try to last until I get there -- traffic is bad and I can't get there quickly."

"Tell me about it," Ed grumbled, "I've got ten of me in police cars basically parked in traffic jams all over the city."

---

Ron felt uncomfortable. He could understand the positions of both Kim and Shego, and felt that both of them wanted him to declare she was the truly injured party in their feud. Under better circumstances the two would have been trying to resolve their fight, but right now they were both simply letting the anger fester.

---

George called. He asked for sandwich orders and promised to be there as soon as possible. The only Ed in the Tower took the call. He thought of telling his father they could call out for delivery, but decided his dad was as worried about Henry as everyone else and wanted to see what was happening. Ed relayed the sandwich, drink, and snack orders. George asked to speak to either Kim or Shego, and Ed, the only one who appeared unaware of the tension between the two, passed the phone to Kim.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Kim? I really wanted to say thank you for bringing the girls with you. It's helped Susan tremendously to have something else on her mind. I think she's had the girls over to three neighbors to show them off."

"No big, Mr. O'Ceallaigh. We're glad she can watch them."

"Well, thanks again. And can I talk to Georgie?"

"Uh, no problem." Kim looked around and saw Ron. "Ron, could you give the phone to that other woman? Her father wants to talk with her."

Ron was definitely not feeling comfortable.

---

Wade, with some help from three Wills, was tracing the last several years of Hellpike's life in California which included work on pyrotechnics in film before being fired for carelessness, three police complaints of fights with neighbors in his apartment building, and suspicion of being connected with two arson cases. He had been booked for one of the fights with a neighbor and they downloaded pictures and forwarded them to the Chicago police. Other than the picture Wade wasn't sure of the value of the information he was finding. It wasn't even clear if the name the Alchemist had remembered was his real name or another in a long string of aliases. And the young genius wasn't sure how tracing his last few years in a different state would help find him now.

---

Shego pulled Dexter away for another consultation. "Bring your bag of tricks out to the kitchen. I want to know what you have in there."

They sat down across the table from each other and he opened his satchel. "It's been years since I used some of this stuff. Some of my ingredients are pretty stable -- but I know a lot of stuff has gone bad."

"Any speed potion? That would be great."

Dexter snorted, "Not since the Wegos tore up all the Devil's Agave in the world. The species is now extinct.

"Resist fire potion" That could come in handy against Hellpike."

"The shelf life on that stuff isn't very long." He unstoppered a bottle and gave it a sniff. "It still smells okay. But I'm guessing if you take some it won't protect you."

Shego tried a sip, then lit a match and held her hand over the flame. It hurt.

"Muscle elixir?"

"Takes two weeks to prepare and will keep up to a month in the refrigerator."

"What have you got that you think will still work?"

He began pulling various containers from his bag, examining them, and explaining their functions. "You got a HazMat container in here? I should probably get most of this out of my house."

Shego found a secure container and he dumped in a number of items. Then, looking back into his bag he announced, "The bunny formula is probably good."

"Pass."

"Frictionless grease trap?"

"Leave that out on the table, it was nasty stuff to go up against."

"Stupid potion… that was a dumb idea. It only works if you consume it with grape soda. I've got three kinds of sleeping draughts -- one or two probably still work, but I don't think they'll do you and good."

"And I'll probably have no trouble falling asleep when this is over. You got any elixir of forgetfulness?"

"Yeah, but I'm not sure what good it will do you."

"Get it out and tell me how it works. Can you control the dose and just wipe out, oh, an hour or a couple hours?"

"I suppose…" Dexter fished the elixir out of his satchel and gave Shego an explanation.

He took a bottle filled with a bilious green liquid out and held it up to the light. "The invisibility elixir is probably good, but shouldn't be used."

"You had invisibility? How come you never used it?"

"'Cause it stinks like crap, takes a minute to kick in, gives you about thirty seconds of invisibility, and then five to ten minutes later you get a couple hours of the nastiest flu symptoms in the world -- diarrhea, nausea, vomiting -- you name it."

Shego took the bottle, opened it and took a whiff, "How could you swallow this junk?"

"I'd advise you not to, but hold your nose if you want to try it." Shego slipped it into a leg pouch with the frictionless grease trap and elixir of forgetfulness.

"I have a little slap serum left, but don't think it would do any good in a rescue."

"Give it to me! That stuff is great! I'll slip some to Hego someday after he's been rescued. I remember when you used it on the Wegos. That stuff is funnier than itching powder."


	12. Chapter 12 6:00 pm

Boilerplate Disclaimer: Disney owns all the various characters from the Kim Possible series. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

**Chapter 12 -6:00 pm**

Susan called to see if George had made it to the Tower yet. She requested both Kim and Shego get on the line and say hello to the twins. After promising Susan for the thirty-seventh time that they would call her as soon as they knew anything Shego said goodbye to her mother.

---

"Ron, would you suggest to Kim that she go home with my dad and help put the girls to bed and take a nap? She's useless around here."

"KP, Shego said--"

"I heard her Ron. I'll go help with the girls. Will you tell her that if I take a nap it will only be to insure I have a clear head? It seems like some people are not thinking enough about their actions."

"Uh, Shego? Kim said--"

"I heard her Stoppable."

"Look, both of you," Ron announced loudly. "I'm out of the messenger boy game. If you don't want to talk with each other you will not talk to each other directly instead of not talking through me."

---

George arrived with the sandwich orders. He was startled to see the Alchemist sitting at the Team Go table. "What is he doing here?" he asked Mego.

Shego spoke up before Mego could answer, "He's here as a special consultant on the Gang of Evil. He's being very nice and we're all on our best behavior. Al the Chemist, meet the Music Man -- a retired hero that everyone in Team Go is very fond of. Music Man, meet Al the Chemist."

"Uh, pleased to meet you? Are you the roast beef on rye, extra mustard?"

"Yeah, thanks."

It was a somber meal, with everyone worried about what was happening with Hego.

---

"Music Man?" George whispered to his daughter when there seemed no chance of the Alchemist hearing him.

"I thought it fit. I didn't want to say you were our father. Hey, I'm practicing on the flute again."

"That's my girl. Music Man… I think I like it. Maybe I should have a costume made."


	13. Chapter 13 7:00 pm

Boilerplate Disclaimer: Disney owns all the various characters from the Kim Possible series. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

**Chapter 13 -7:00 pm**

After supper George left with Kim, promising to return to the Tower as quickly as he could.

There had been so many Eds, stretched so far apart all day, that he was exhausted and began collapsing back into the one at the Tower. "Sorry I can't help any more," he apologized.

"You've done plenty. Get some rest, we're going to need you later," Mego told him.

---

Wade appeared to have taken his own lunch break in Middleton. "I had a thought," he told the O'Ceallaighs as they returned to the main room of the Tower."

"What's that?" Shego asked.

"Well, maybe instead of focusing on Hellpike we would do better to look for Obtinus."

"Are you suggesting he's alive?"

"No, I'm suggesting he left his property to Hellpike. But that would mean there was some sort of will filed somewhere and it would list assets and things like addresses. Hellpike left his motel a day or two after he talked with Aviarius. That suggests he moved into wherever Obtinus had his hideout.

"We don't have a death date for him. Hell, we aren't even sure of his real name. Do you know how many people die every day here in the greater metropolitan area?"

"Fine, you got a better idea?"

Shego opened her mouth to voice another objection, then realized she didn't have a better idea.

Mego spoke up, "Let me get the date for the last confirmed fight Hego had with Obtinus."

Shego considered going back to search for Aviarius to see if he had a real name or could give them a better idea of the death date. But she suspected the fowl fiend had gone into hiding and it might take days to find him. She kicked herself for not questioning him more thoroughly that morning. She decided her time would be better spent searching records at the Tower -- although she went to her room and made another fast call to Bella, hoping she could narrow the window of Obtinus's death a little more

---

With Ed asleep and the Wills trying to conserve their strength Shego, Mego, and Ron sat at computer terminals. Wade managed to hack into the official death records -- a better source of information than the newspaper obituaries since the papers would sometimes list euphemisms as the cause of death. The trio began to comb through the death records while Wade began the process of trying to hack into the Probate Court records.

"You know the police will open the records to us if we ask," Mego told him.

"Maybe, but I can probably get in faster."

The Alchemist watched for a few minutes, then asked, "Anything I can do to help?"

"Thanks, Al," Ron said. "Any chance you could make us a pot of coffee?"

"I guess so."

"That would be great," Shego told him. "Then call your cousin Dexter's house and say you're still working on the distribution details. Could you help the Wegos monitor the local news? I don't think the TV stations have found anything but we should be watching just in case."


	14. Chapter 14  8:00 pm

Boilerplate Disclaimer: Disney owns all the various characters from the Kim Possible series. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

**Chapter 14 -8:00 pm**

The Wills managed to make it through the evening news, then they also collapsed back into one from pure exhaustion and fell asleep. The local news had nothing of substance to offer. Their, "Police are still looking for evidence in connection with the disappearance…" would probably bring in another flood of worthless leads, confessions from publicity seekers, and inaccurate eye witnesses. Team Go and Ron were counting on a lead from death records and wills.

Dexter found a Cubs game and watched it, keeping Mego abreast of the scores and action. Whenever the sides traded places in the field he offered coffee to those at the terminals.

---

Susan appreciated Kim's help in getting the twins ready for bed. She suggested that Kim try to lie down and take a nap, but the redhead was too restless. She tried to stretch out on the couch, but ended up just pacing around the living room.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Shego's mother asked Kim.

"No! … Uh, I'm not sure. Maybe."

"George, why don't you go watch the old set in our room and let Kim and me have the living room for a little while."

Kim hesitated. She didn't want to give Shego's mother some of the details, but she really needed someone to talk with. As she began the story, however, Susan's sympathetic listening made it easy for Kim to relate some of the frustrations she was feeling. It was hard not to throw in some parts of the story that she thought should be kept from Shego's mother.

---

Mego, Ron, and Shego were congratulating themselves in the Tower. After hours where it had seemed like they were getting nothing done a single hour of work had already produced nine men whose ages and deaths, coupled with property left to non-family members sounded like they had potential.

Mego interrupted their little celebration with a, "Damn!"

"What's wrong?"

"We've gone through about two months. We've got more than a year left to go through. And somebody has to check these places out. We should have never let the Wegos exhaust themselves on those wild goose chases this afternoon."

"Too late for that now," Ron said. "Issue is most efficient use of our time now. Do we send one of us out to start investigating these places or finish death records first and then go out?"

"God, I'd love to go out and do something," Shego said, "I'm feeling useless. Want me to check while you two go through the records."

"Better if we finish the files first," Mego said. We may find one that just screams out at us that it's the right one."

"He could be right, Shego, we're getting faster as we do this. Better to get this done before we even think about going out."

"Okay, Stoppable. I'm here for another hour. But I have to get out and see some action soon or I'll go crazy."

---

Kim hadn't suffered the physical exhaustion of the Wegos, but the last few hours had been emotionally draining. Being able to vent reduced some of the pressure. Susan made Kim a cup of chamomile tea with a generous spoonful of honey after their conversation and after drinking half the cup Kim was able to curl up on the couch and get some rest. Shego's mother put a light blanket over Kim and turned out the lights in the living room.

---

Back in Middleton Wade took a break. Searching through the wills went fairly quickly once they found a suspicious death. Since he had never seen Obtinus it looked to Wade like Shego and Mego were obviously the best qualified to sift through the death records.


	15. Chapter 15  9:00 pm

Boilerplate Disclaimer: Disney owns all the various characters from the Kim Possible series. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

**Chapter 15 -9:00 pm**

With the grandchildren asleep and Kim napping George managed to convince Susan to lie down and try and take her own nap before he headed back to the Tower. He realized there was really nothing he could do except stay out of the way -- but he felt better there where things were happening than back at home. He would sit by the phones in case the police called with any new information.

The Cubs had begun their end of the season slump early and when the game ended Dexter found himself at loose ends and asked if he could help.

It was almost ten, and the death certificate search was pretty much over. The three had developed a profile they had used to filter names quickly and they now had a list of almost seventy locations they wanted to investigate.

"Thanks for offering to help, Al," Mego said, "but maybe you should go home now."

"Please, this is almost fun. My wife hasn't given me a night out in months."

"Been there, done that," Mego muttered. "Look, I'm just not sure about leaving a former member of the Gang of Evil in Go Tower with the Wegos sleeping while we're gone."

"Actually," Shego interrupted, "we could probably use some help. We had about forty names that didn't fit the profile we were using -- mostly too old or too young. But they are close enough someone should look at them a little closer."

"I still don't like leaving a Gang of Evil member at Go Tower," Mego reminded her.

Ron spoke up, addressing Dexter. "Did you ever join the Villain's Guild?"

"Yeah."

"You still a dues paying member?"

"Well, no. If you can't attend functions that's a lot to spend just to get their magazine."

"See," Ron told Mego, "he's a former villain. If you really want to find Hego you'll accept any help you're offered and be glad to get it."

---

When George arrived he said he would be glad to have Al's company as they waited for news.

---

Mego had grouped the addresses needing to be checked by area in the city. He gave Ron a short list, a city street map and a key to a Go cart. Shego, who had said she planned to use the hovercraft, got the longest list of addresses. Mego planned on using a Go cart as well -- he didn't want his new car parked in some of the neighborhoods he'd be investigating.

---

Shego gave the list of names which needed closer investigation to her father and Dexter, along with instructions to contact Kim's website if they discovered anything promising.


	16. Chapter 16  10:00 pm

Boilerplate Disclaimer: Disney owns all the various characters from the Kim Possible series. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

**Chapter 16 -10:00 pm**

Since Ron didn't know the city he had trouble getting to his first location. On his way to the second location he managed to get lost completely. He put in a call to the Tower for help and George advised him to stay at his current location and wait for the police to send help. A black-and-white pulled up seven minutes later and an officer rolled down the window, "You the guy from out of town helping Team Go?"

"That's me."

"Climb in, tell us where you want to go."

---

Shego examined the list of addresses Mego had given her. She badly wanted to find a way to arrange them in a better order, but had to admit she couldn't. _ "Well, I've been out of the city for years,"_ she finally told herself. She didn't mind having the largest number of sites.

---

Mego didn't feel confident about any of the locations on his list. He wanted a place that screamed 'hideout' or 'villain's lair.' He hoped they found Hego soon because I wasn't sure how long his strength would last and Shego was clearly showing strain.

---

Back in the Tower George and the Alchemist eyed each other, "I figure you know I'm not really a retired superhero."

"Yeah. They seem like good kids."

"You got kids?"

"Two, a boy and a girl."

"What are they like?"

"I think he's doing okay. I'm worried about the guys she runs around with."

"At least she's running around with guys."

"What? Shego? … Really? Not that redhead who was here."

"Kim, yes. They seem to be having a fight at the moment."

"That's for sure."

"I guess we should be grateful. Kim has really helped Shego turn her life around, she's helping her get her life back together after years in crime--"

"Wait, that was really Shego who was wanted by the police?"

"Yeah."

"Damn. After those years with her on Team Go I just couldn't believe it was really her."

"It was," George sighed. "And I'm really grateful to Kim for bringing her back to us… It just doesn't seem right."

"You and the missus wanting grandkids?"

George chuckled, "No, that's not exactly the problem."

There were a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, then the Alchemist spoke. "We should really look at those names they left us -- even if there's not much chance Obtinus is in there. Hellpike is nasty. The rest of us just wanted to rule the world or hold the city hostage for ransom. He really liked to hurt people. It was why I finally quit."

"Says the man who turned my son into a rabbit."

"It wore off, didn't it?"

"He's never eaten lettuce since that day."

"Really? That was a side effect I didn't expect."

The two turned to the list Shego had left them and began reading death certificates and obituaries closely.


	17. Chapter 17  11:00 pm

Boilerplate Disclaimer: Disney owns all the various characters from the Kim Possible series. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

**Chapter 17 -11:00 pm**

The two sympathetic patrolmen were happy to chauffeur Ron around to the addresses he requested. They also had the good sense to not ask many questions about his activities, his Team Go stamp of approval gave him a lot of freedom. While he lacked Shego's lock picking skills and Mego's size changing ability Ron was able to carry out his searches quickly and effectively once he actually located the address.

In one location Ron observed a group munching pizza and passing around cigarettes that didn't smell like they contained any tobacco. He wondered if he should mention it to the police officers, then decided if the patrolmen were turning a blind eye to his own breaking and entering he had no business mentioning a little pot. He wasn't sure what he'd do if he witnessed more serious criminal activity -- and prayed he didn't see any.

Shego's problem was the temptation to engage in criminal activity. Old habits die hard. If these idiots wouldn't even make an effort to secure their property Shego would be doing them a favor -- teaching them a valuable lesson -- if she stole some the things they just left around. In one or two locations only the thought of how it would look at her upcoming trial if she were caught kept her from pocketing things she saw.

Fortunately the item which tempted her the most was the least practical. The baby grand would have been spectacular in the entryway -- and perfect when the twins were old enough for piano lessons.

Matt just kept methodically working down his list. He firmly believed they would find Henry and rescue him. But Matt just wanted to get it done and over. He had a wife and a real life and he was tired of all this nonsense. He remained focused on finding his brother and didn't let anything else register in his mind.

In their small rooms in the Tower the Wegos slept deeply from exhaustion. On the couch in the O'Ceallaigh living room Kim napped fitfully. Worry about Hego and anger with Shego wouldn't allow her a truly restful sleep.

---

Back in the Tower George and Al had their heads together, literally, as they stared at a name on the computer monitor.

"It's him," Dexter said. "The details all fit. That's Obtinus -- or at least he was. I didn't realize he was that old. Now what do we do?"

"Shego left me a web address… Did you see the someone they were talking to in Middleton?"

"A husky, black kid? Yeah."

"I'm not sure. I didn't see him. But Shego said he can do anything with a computer and could find the information on Obtinus's will."

Neither man was especially web savvy, and George wondered if they should have contacted Shego for help. Finally, however, they made it to Kim's website. The web cam revealed a man with a blue complexion staring at their image in front of him.

"Hello, we're calling from Chicago… Drew?"

"George? Shego said Henry was missing. Have you found him yet?"

"No, that's why I'm… Wait a minute -- are you that Drakken guy Georgie was running around with?"

Drakken broke into a sweat, "Uh, no. That wasn't me… It was, uh, my cousin Ed Lipsky."

"I guess it's just as well. I don't know what I'm going to do when I meet him. I can't decide if I should punch him in the mouth or thank him for keeping her out of worse trouble."

"Uh, thank him. I'm certain he was very protective of her."

"Anyway, Kim Possible… Do you know Kim Possible?"

Drakken rolled his eyes, " Yes, I know Kim Possible."

"Anyway, she said there was some genius fellow who could help us--"

"I'm sure that was me."

"--with a computer search."

"Oh, that must be my junior partner."

---

Wade looked at the assets listed on the will, and the heirs. "If you're right we never did have the right name for Hellpike. But the old factory building on Cardinal Ximenes Drive is the most likely location for the hideout of Obtinus.

"Cardinal Ximenes Drive?"

"I'm going to locate it on a map of the city, then I'll call up the positions of Ron, Shego, and Mego. If you're as sure as you think you are this moves to the top of the search list. I'd advise against calling everyone in until you know for sure -- and even if it was the hideout of Obtinus it doesn't mean Hellpike will be holding Hego there."

Wade studied the GPS monitor in front of him. "Looks like Mego is the closest."

George picked up a Tower phone and dialed Matt's number.

Matt had his phone set on vibrate. Even though the old furniture store appeared deserted he still ran outside before answering.  
"Hello?"

"Matt? It's me. We think we've found it."

---

Author's Note: I'm not expecting anyone to get that reference.


	18. Chapter 18 12:00 Midnight

Boilerplate Disclaimer: Disney owns all the various characters from the Kim Possible series. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

**Chapter 18 -12:00 Midnight**

Closest is a relative term. While Mego had been the closest of the searchers to the old factory it still took him almost twenty minutes to find the obscure location. His adrenaline was pumping, even though he rationally knew there was no proof yet this was the proper address.

Cardinal Ximenes Drive was a one block, dead end street -- hardly wider than an alley. The area had seen a lot of heavy manufacturing almost a century earlier, but most of the old buildings were now used for storage if they were still used at all. One side of Cardinal Ximenes Drive was the back of a building where auto chasses were once built for a model of car only auto historians could remember. The other side of the street contained the single address for the Drive, an old building whose exterior presented no clues to what work might have been done there over the decades.

And if this had been the hideout of Obtinus Matt knew he needed to take it easy. In life Obtinus had demonstrated the ability to put together traps even for someone as small as Mego. Matt hoped none of them had been left around in working condition.

Ron and Shego continued to methodically work their way through the list of addresses. George called to tell them that Obtinus's hideout had probably been located, but until they received confirmation they felt it was better to stay with the jobs they had.

George paced nervously around the large room of the tower. He wanted Mego to report back with any news.

Dexter drummed his fingers on the table, "It's probably the right place," he assured George. "If it was the wrong place he'd have called back already."

"Yeah, but if it's the right place he knows we want to hear it. God, I hope he didn't get captured. I don't need two missing sons. How long should we wait before we call the others to go look for him?"

Matt had no intention of getting captured. He worked his way in carefully. He felt a little nervous about how little he encountered in the way of security measures. Surely Obtinus would have set up an elaborate system. Mego wasn't sure if the poor security meant it was another worthless search -- or if he had missed a security system that was simply too sophisticated for his abilities.

Light shone underneath a door, and Mego slipped into a large room and discovered his brother -- hanging by his arms so he could get no leverage to use his strength. A woman was tied up on a worktable perhaps twenty feet from Hego. Mego stayed small and began to move around, checking for traps although he was coming to believe that neither Obtinus nor Hellpike had given thought to this hideout being discovered.

Before Mego could alert Hego to his presence a door was thrown open and Hellpike entered, smiling. "Time for another round of everyone's favorite game -- You Bet Your Life. Who wants to play? Will we have the lovely lady as a contestant this time?"

"I'll play again," Hego said weakly.


	19. Chapter 19 1:00 am

Boilerplate Disclaimer: Disney owns all the various characters from the Kim Possible series. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

**Chapter 19 - 1:00 am**

Before Mego could alert Hego to his presence a door was thrown open and Hellpike entered, smiling. "Time for another round of everyone's favorite game -- You Bet Your Life. Who wants to play? Will we have the lovely lady as a contestant this time?"

"I'll play again," Hego said weakly.

"Sorry, Miss, but he selfishly wants another chance at freedom. All right, you know the rules. Three questions right in a row and I turn you free. Miss one and you burn. First question, what is the average annual rainfall in the capital of Paraguay -- within a hundredth of an inch."

"Uh, twenty-seven point four inches?"

"If you're going to guess you should at least do it with hundredths the way I told you.  
"But for playing another round of our little game we have a lovely parting gift," and the small flamethrowers built into his costume blasted fire at Hego.

Hego closed his eyes and held his breath as best he could. He knew Hellpike wanted to hear him scream in pain, but Henry was too stubborn to give Hellpike an easy victory -- his pride demanded he resist the flames as long as possible. Eventually he knew he would have to breathe, breathing in the flames would be agony and bring Hellpike his 'victory' and Hego would get another brief rest before the next round of the game.

Mego was afraid of getting physically ill as he watched his brother being tortured. He wanted to do something, but realized that a premature attack would only get him killed and not do Hego any good. He had to rely on the near invulnerability which had kept his brother alive so far to keep him alive until more help arrived.

Matt had two vital jobs to perform. One would be to get a sense of the building layout in order to plan the rescue. But before the others arrived it was vital that the tank suits be taken out of commission. Hellpike's flames would be hard enough to deal with; they didn't want to face those tanks on legs.

The initial versions of the suit had been little more than an improved version of medieval armor. The current version really was a several ton tank on legs, with the wearer seated in the body compartment. The depleted uranium casing was impervious to blows even from Hego. And while the two arms were not capable of refined movement they were capable of smashing open a wall of reinforced concrete, and the weapons array: gas, small rockets, machine guns, and lasers, was probably more deadly than those in a real tank.

Mego's job would be to disable the Tank suits before anyone else could arrive. Another thankless job that would go unnoticed and unappreciated when Hellpike was defeated. Those who brought Hellpike down would be congratulating each other, but if Mego didn't lay the foundation for the attack now they could all go down in defeat.

At his smallest size the distance to the tank suits was about a two-mile hike for Mego. At full size he could have jogged across the floor of the old factory in eight seconds, but he had to stay small enough to avoid any security cameras Hellpike might have. He also wanted very badly to let Hego know that help was on the way, but it was more vital to get his job accomplished quickly and get back outside to brief the rest of Team Go on what they were up against.

Mego started his trot across the floor, skirting pieces of rubbish that appeared to be as large as hills while he was in his small size. The first suit appeared to be the 'normal' one with space for an operator inside the unit. Mego had no idea how the suits worked, but he had total faith in the theory that if you pulled enough wires and disconnected enough hydraulic cables it wouldn't work any more. The second suit had some sort of large device in the space where a normal operator would have worked the suit. It would also be scrap when he finished.

---

Ron and Shego were finding it hard to concentrate on their own jobs. The fact George had called to say they had a strong lead said it was important enough to take priority over any other searches. They didn't know how to interpret almost an hour of waiting without any word. Surely they should have heard something by now -- either a confirmation of the location or the news it was no longer under investigation.

---

George took the call from Mego. The whoop of joy he let out woke up Ed who came into the main room of the Tower. "What's up?"

"Mego has found Hego. He's finishing reconnaissance. He wants the Wegos and Shego to meet him at an address about a block away. I need to go get Kim and take her there. Can you call Ron and Shego and tell them where to go?"

"Sure, if you give me the address."

"Sorry, here it is. Al, could you call the police and tell them what we know?"

"Uh, not really. I'd appreciate it if one of you called the police while I stayed off camera."

"Oh, sorry, wasn't thinking."

Ed spoke up, "Is there any chance we could get you to go along on the rescue? It would be nice to have someone with a knowledge of first aid."

Dexter hesitated just a second, then answered, "Sure. Hell, I've seen it through this far. I'd like to see a happy ending."


	20. Chapter 20 2:00 am

Boilerplate Disclaimer: Disney owns all the various characters from the Kim Possible series. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

**Chapter 20 - 2:00 am**

Team Go began to assemble and set up their command point about a block from the old factory. The three searchers, who had all been awake and on the move, were the first on the scene. Despite the ease of Mego's initial search they weren't sure what sorts of security devices Obtinus might have left behind and didn't want to tip Hellpike off prematurely.

"Come on, partner," Shego said to Ron, "I think we're the two best for disabling alarms and traps." She turned to Mego, "We will be back within a half hour -- even if we come back to say we need more time to finish the job. If we're not back in a half hour you know we're in trouble too."

The patrolmen who had brought Ron to the scene radioed for two ambulances. They, and three backup police units would arrive quietly at the assembly point and wait for word from Team Go.

There was an all night gas station and convenience store half a block from the lot where they were assembling, and Mego bought a ruled notebook and a cup of coffee that wasn't nearly as bad as he expected.

While he drank the coffee and waited he sketched out the area where Hego was being held.

---

The Wegos and Al pulled up ten minutes after Ron and Shego left to disable the alarms.

Dexter seemed nervous with the number of police cars around. It eventually became apparent that it had been so many years since the Alchemist had worked with the Gang of Evil that none of the police even recognized him. Dexter wasn't sure if he should rejoice in his anonymity or feel resentment that he had been forgotten.

---

"What's wrong," Ron whispered as he and Shego worked on the buildings security system.

"It's not as complex as I expected from Obtinus. I know that is what Mego said, but he doesn't know enough about security systems for me to trust him. I think we're missing something."

"Maybe we just got lucky. If no one ever discovered his hideout he may never have loaded it with as many alarms as you expect."

"God, I hope you're right, Stoppable. But if a cage springs up around us I'm going to laugh and say, 'I told you so.'"

As they finished their sweep of security systems she spoke again, "Thanks for leaving the buffoon act in Middleton."

"No problem. But if you and Kim don't lighten up I may dig it out."

"Keep your pants on at least."

"Actually that isn't part of the act. It's the old Stoppable curse -- or blessing. Mostly we figure it's a curse. It got great-grandpa shot, but I think that's because of where they found him with his pants off."

"And some Stoppables consider it a blessing?"

"It makes a lasting impression on the ladies. Only two filed restraining orders this last year."

---

Mego glanced at his watch. It was almost time for Shego and Ron to report back. Before they appeared, however, George pulled up and he and Kim got out of the car.

"How are we doing," George asked.

"Great in the sense he's still alive and we found him. The woman is still alive and doesn't appear to have been harmed. Hego has taken a lot of punishment. He's got to be hurting but he's so strong he can hold up longer. With any luck, though, he won't have to."

"Where are Shego and that young man?"

"My name is Ron! Can't anybody remember my name?"

George smiled, "I actually remembered you complaining about that last February. I saw you and Shego coming… Where is she?"

"She headed over to the convenience store for some bottled water -- said we'd all be needing some by the time we were done."

"Gentlemen, and lady," Mego said, nodding to Kim, "we have a rescue to plan."

Shego arrived with two small cases of bottled water as Mego described the floor plan.


	21. Chapter 21 3:00 am

Boilerplate Disclaimer: Disney owns all the various characters from the Kim Possible series. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

**Chapter 21 - 3:00 am**

Shego and Kim stood as far apart from each other as was possible as the group discussed strategy.

"Did you disable the alarms without alerting Hellpike?" Mego demanded.

"Doh! Give us credit for some brains," Shego snapped.

"Everything went fine," Ron assured him. Shego was clearly on edge and wasn't going to let Mego remain in control of the meeting without challenging him. Ron was counting on the Wegos to keep the focus on the job. He hoped Kim was going to keep a clear head in the discussion also, but wasn't sure under the circumstances.

"It looks to me like getting the hostage out first should be priority number one," Ed said.

"We should let her fry," Shego muttered.

"What was that, Sis?"

"Nothing."

"Shego, you want to try and get the hostage out?" Mego asked.

"I think Ron should take the job," Shego said.

"Letting your feelings influence you?" Kim demanded.

"No, I'm not. Ron can move every bit as well as I can -- maybe better. And he is physically stronger than I am. After being tied for hours she's going to have to be carried."

Ron nodded, and both Mego and Kim accepted the judgment.

Shego continued, "Since there are no windows in there we need some way of finding out if Hellpike is in the room and someone to direct the attack. I think we need Mr. Squeaky Voice to coordinate things."

"Mr. Squeaky Voice?" Ron asked.

"Mego hates the name. But when he gets small his vocal cords shorten and his voice gets higher. If you can get in there," She said to her brother, "we'll all follow your directions." It both made sense and soothed his feelings by giving him some control. The Wegos quickly pledged to listen to his directions.

Mego headed back to the old factory. While he could still participate through his headset the fact he was physically gone made it easier for Shego to assert herself.

"In an ideal world Ron can get in, rescue the hostage, and get out, before Hellpike even knows we're there. If he's burning Hego do we wait for him to leave or start a distraction to let Ron move in?"

"I don't think I could take standing by, letting him hurt Hego and just waiting for him to get tired of inflicting pain on the big idiot," Will said quietly. The others nodded in silent agreement.

"You couldn't hear that," Shego spoke into her GO headset, "but the vote was to start the rescue as soon as possible."

"I got you," the squeaky voice came in over her headset. "I'm going to try and get into the North-east corner. It should be out of the action and has a couple machine tools I can hide behind. Try to not draw any fire in my direction, okay guys?"

"I didn't vote against starting the rescue as soon as possible," Shego continued. "But if Hellpike is in there we're going to need a distraction for Ron to have a chance. Are you Wegos up for a game of fire tag?"

"God, I hate that game," Will complained.

"We all do," Shego reminded him.

"And what are you and I supposed to be doing while they play this fire game?" Kim demanded.

"The Wegos are just a distraction until Ron can get the bitch out. They don't have the skills to take Hellpike out. You and I do."

"Why don't you and I go in first?"

"Hostage, remember?"

"Why Kim?" Ron asked. "After I get the hostage out I could help do it."

"No. You are good, Stoppable -- plenty good enough to pull it off. But it would be nice to have someone there with some experience with Hellpike. That's me. I work out more with Kim. I don't know your moves, and I have a better sense of what she'll do." Shego paused and stared at Kim, then declared in a flat voice, "And_ I trust her_."

"Oh, here's an ugly thought," Ed said. "What if he fires up a tank suit?"

"Then we're going to have one disappointed villain," came the sound of Mr. Squeaky Voice.

"Good job, brother," Shego said.

"Yeah, remember that next time you want to tell a small joke."

---

An Ed split from the planning session and went over to their father. "Go home, please, dad. Matt says it's ugly in there. We should be able to get him out fine. But you can't help. And if anything goes wrong you need to be with mom when the news comes in."

George left reluctantly; knowing that his son was right but wishing there was more he could do.

---

Besides the loading bay door, clearly how the Tank suits were brought in and out of the factory storage area, which would have required explosives or someone with Hego's strength to get it open, there were also two regular doors on opposite walls. Hellpike couldn't physically watch them both at once, but from the northwest corner of the room he'd be able to keep his eye on his two captives and have his best shot at anyone trying to move close to him.


	22. Chapter 22 4:00 am

Boilerplate Disclaimer: Disney owns all the various characters from the Kim Possible series. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

**Chapter 22 - 4:00 am**

Ron and the Wegos left for the factory. Shego gave Ron one of the cases of bottled water to carry. Kim and Shego stared at Mego's diagram a minute longer then started over themselves. Shego had the second case of water.

"You have a plan for us?" Kim asked Shego.

"I've got three. The first one is a conventional knockdown. It's not going to work."

"Then why do you mention it?"

"Because maybe he's gotten tired or stupid. Or maybe he'll run out of fuel and we can hit him before he gets a new tank in. Plan number two. When I yell 'Greek' you run like hell. Greek means marathon, you run."

"And what will you do?"

"I'll hit his fuel pack with a plasma burst. It explodes. Simple and fast. You run, I duck, Hego is tough, and Mego is safe behind machinery."

"And Hellpike."

"Is probably okay. He should have put some shielding in his outfit in case of accidents."

"What's number three?"

"I yell Roman, you hold his attention for a couple minutes. Fire tag is a nasty game -- you damn well better be careful. If you manage to survive a couple minutes of flame attack you'll realize you can retreat and I take him down."

"How will you do that?"

"You'll know it at the time."

"Anyone get hurt?"

"Yeah. You get killed if you aren't careful and I end up feeling like shit."

"But no harm to Hellpike?"

"Be nice if you had as much compassion for me as you do for the man torturing my brother."

"Let's hope for a conventional knock-down."

"That's fine. But seriously, Kim, he will try to sucker you in -- make you think he hasn't noticed you, then send a blast of flame when you get in too close to maneuver. This guy has no plans to take over the world -- he just wants to hurt people. Oh, and he may pretend he's out of fuel to lure you in -- that's a trap too."

---

"We're all outside the main door," Will whispered into his headset. "Is he in there with Hego?"

"No, he's not," came Mego's reply. "Let Ron go in and try and get the woman."

"How about me?" Shego asked. "Should I try and find where he is? Maybe I can surprise him without his flame throwers on."

"Sounds good, Sis -- Oh, shit. Scrap that plan. He's coming back in."

With the alarms disabled and knowing Hellpike's location Shego opened the door into the factory. Mego had supplied a floor plan. Will, Ron, and Kim headed down one hallway towards one door into the storage area while Dexter, Ed and Shego took another hall to the second door.

"You guys in position?" Shego asked.

"All set, Sis."

"Mego, Will is on the East, Ed on the west. Who goes in first?"

"Where's Ron?"

"East."

"Will goes in first, leave the door open behind you for Ron. Ed, get ready for my signal…"

---

The Wego's version of fire tag consisted of drawing Hellpike's flame, and collapsing back into a Wego out in the safety of the hall. Kim and Shego would have the more deadly version since they couldn't retreat in the same manner.

Will burst in.

"Damn!" Hellpike yelled and instinctively let out a burst of flame. Will was so far back he didn't even feel the heat, he simply disappeared, but the door he had used was left open. Ed quickly entered from the other door. Hellpike was moving around, he had not imagined the hideout would be discovered and hadn't thought about how to cover the entrances in case of attack.

"Ron! Now!" Mego directed. Ron moved quietly into the room through the door Will had left open while Ed circled around Hellpike. As Mego had suspected Hellpike moved for the northwest corner of the room. It gave him the best coverage of the two doors, and Team Go appreciated the fact it took him a little further from the hostages.

"Damn it, Ron, make your move!" Mr. Squeaky-voice ordered again.

"He's in," Kim told him.

"Really? He's good. I was watching and never saw him."

"And he's probably won't speak while he's in there. How's it going?"

"Will! Ed just collapsed. Your turn, keep the pressure on. Sorry, Kim, no time to talk."

Hellpike was watching for Will, but Will knew his job only consisted of being a distraction. He wasn't sure where Ron was, but made sure that Hellpike was too busy watching him to look for anyone else.

Hellpike knew he would probably be overpowered eventually; his fuel pack would run out and there would be no stopping them. He pulled a remote from his pocket and pressed a button. Nothing happened. He pressed again. He pointed the remote directly at the tank suit and pressed yet again, then he threw the remote on the floor and cursed.

Mego smiled, he was close enough to hear the curses of the enraged Hellpike.

Hellpike's preoccupation with the tank suit had brought Will in closer than he should have come; he was barely able to collapse back to safety when another blast of flame spat in his direction.

Ron's job required stealth rather than speed. The Wegos would be playing fire tag for a lot longer than they wanted before he would be able to get out with the female hostage.

---

Hellpike did a fast double take, the damn woman was gone -- and with her his tool against Hego. Fortunately the large man was in no shape to move against him, and Mego and the Wegos could be stopped. He didn't even consider Shego -- no one had seen her for years.

---

Will let out a scream of pain as the flame hit his arm.

"What happened?" Shego demanded.

Kim's voice came over the headset, "He's hurt. He should see a doctor."

"Should we call an ambulance now? What happened to you, Will?"

"I fell for that old 'I'm out of fuel' gag. I got too close. I can wait for the doctor."

"How much pain are you in? Can you still split?"

"I can… I'd better not. I'm in too much pain to concentrate."

Mr. Squeaky Voice came through the earpieces, "Is Ron out of there? He's good. I can't see him, but I haven't seen a thing."

"Kim?"

"He's not out yet."

"Damn," came the high voice, "Ed, it's on you now. Just try to keep him preoccupied and give Ron a chance. Don't try anything stupid like Will."

"Thanks," Will complained.

"I can go in now," Kim offered.

"NO!" Mego told her. "You and Shego have your job to do later. We can't risk you getting hurt yet."

Hellpike sensed that the Wego left was a distraction. That meant the woman hostage might still be in the room. He tried to move around a little, but was afraid of losing his good defensive position. Ed kept his distance, throwing anything he could find at Hellpike, and trying to make sure his enemy didn't have time to discover Ron.

"Ron's out!" Kim shouted.

"You okay, Ron? How is she?"

Ron had not spoken to keep his position quiet during the rescue, but he spoke now. "I'm fine. She's bruised, but--"

"Get her out to the ambulance."

"Then come back here?"

"We're covered. You did your job."

Shego's voice came over the headsets, "Ride with her to the hospital. This is family business."

"I could come back--"

"Ron, leave!" Mego said. "It was always Shego and Hego who fought over how to do things -- it just slows us down."

"Hey, guys," Ed spoke up, "hate to interrupt -- but I'm getting hot in here. Isn't it someone else's turn?"

"Hear that, Kim?" Shego asked, "It's show time."

"Who first?" Kim asked.

"He's trying hard to watch both doors, I can't… Shego's in, Kim. He's firing at her."

Kim entered with a spectacular flip to draw Hellpike's attention away from Shego, perhaps too spectacular a leap as a burst of flame came closer than she wanted.

Kim hoped Hellpike could be brought down by a conventional attack, but the heat had probably risen to a hundred and sixty degrees in the old storage area. He must have some sort of cooling system in his leather outfit to endure the heat. Not that thinking about it helped her. Another blast of flame came dangerously close. The heat, and thinking about it were ruining her concentration. She had to just stay alive and wait for Shego.

Shego moved in closer, drawing Hellpike's attention from Kim, and earning the pale woman a double blast of flame. Kim's heart stopped, wondering how Shego could avoid the fire, but she executed a back flip that took her out of harm's way and yelled, "ROMAN!"

Kim threw a piece of a board at Hellpike to get his attention, then began a series of moves that took her in dangerously close. She couldn't tell what Shego was doing -- watching Hellpike took all her attention. Shego pulled back a little, pulled a vial out of her pouch on her calf, held her nose and took a swig of the nastiest stuff to ever cross her tongue. She hoped she could keep it down long enough for it to work.

Kim was beginning to wonder if the plasma shot to Hellpike's fuel pack would have been the better option. She'd taken no serious burns, but had been singed a couple times. Shego had said keep Hellpike busy for a couple minutes. In the heat it seemed like hours that she had been playing fire tag. Shego had told her that she would know when to retreat; Kim glanced over, unsure what that meant. The pale woman was beginning to vanish. Her outline was blurring and Kim had the distinct impression she could see through her. It startled Kim so much she stood still for a second.

"MOVE IT!" Shego yelled, and Kim did just in time.

Hellpike glanced over, but couldn't see Shego -- or the little left of her that was visible. She had ducked behind a machine lathe which would have offered no concealment under normal circumstances.

Kim retreated, the heat was taking its toll and she needed a rest.

Hellpike glanced around the room. He'd winged a Wego, but didn't think he'd done serious damage. Team Go must be regrouping. He couldn't let them have time to plan. There was one sure way to bring them in quickly -- they took care of their own.

Hellpike let loose with both flamethrowers directly at Hego's face. He was no longer trying to prolong the pain. Enough heat would blind Hego, perhaps even kill him. But it would bring Team Go in running and careless before that happened. Hellpike glanced back and forth between the doors, where was Team Go?

Hellpike, of course, never saw what hit him. A blow to the head staggered him and before he could even think his fuel tanks and fire harness were stripped from him and he was sliding across the floor -- crashing headfirst into a wall.

"Ed! Mego!" Shego barked, "Secure Hellpike. We won."

"What happened," Mego yelled.

"I took him down," Shego answered.

"Where the hell are you? I don't see you."

"Secure Hellpike you idiot!"

Three Eds ran in, and Mego grew to a larger size. A few second later Hego heard Shego's voice. "Open your mouth, I got some water for you."

"Thanks, Sis. Where are you?"

"Right here, just open your mouth."

As Hego gulped down the bottled water Shego's image began to make a blurry reappearance.

"Thanks for the water and the save."

"It was nothing," Shego told him. "I wasn't here. You never saw me."

"What are you talking about? You're…"

Shego thought Hego's face took on a blanker than usual look -- with Henry it was hard to tell. She held the bottle back up for him, "I wasn't here. You never saw me." She kept repeating it as she let him drink from the bottle.

Mego frowned as he watched the two, he couldn't quite hear what was being said, so he moved in closer. "It was hot in here, can I have a sip of that water?"

"NO!" Shego snapped. "Uh, I mean, Hego needs it the most. There's more water outside either door."

An Ed came over, "Found the keys for the chains in his pocket. Let's get Hego down."

Shego moved the side as Mego and a half dozen Wegos worked on freeing Hego. As they lowered him to the floor she doubled over in pain from the after effects of the invisibility elixir. She had located a bathroom while the Wegos did their job. She almost made it.

The Alchemist and the injured Will joined the group in the storage area.

"Where's Shego?" Will asked.

"She was invisible for a minute -- then she took off," Kim explained.

"She took the invisibility potion? She's probably sicker than a dog by now."

"What's that?"

"Nasty side effects. She won't feel like doing anything for awhile."

Kim looked at Mego, "I'll stay here with her."

Mego asked the Alchemist. "Do you have anything that will help her?"

"My, cousin has some great stuff, both for the diarrhea and the nausea."

"Look, we're all tired, but it would be nice if you could bring something. Bill the Tower." He tossed a set of keys to the Alchemist. "Just park it in a tow-away zone and lock the keys in the trunk, the city will get it back to us."

---

Kim called the O'Ceallaigh home. As she expected it was picked up during the first ring.

"Hello? … Yes, this is Kim. Everyone is pretty close to fine. … No, Hego has some slight burns, nothing serious. Will has a burned arm. That's not too serious either. … Yes, we all are. … Ron went with the woman hostage to the hospital, I forget which one. … No, you'll have to ask Hego for details. … Yes, Mego and Ed will be taking Hego and Will down to… hold on." Kim called over to Mego, "What did you say the name of the hospital was where you are going?"

"St. Eligius."

"St. Eligius," Kim told Susan. "Look, Shego is really feeling sick. Could you get a change of clothes out of our bag and have George drive them down here? … Thanks. Oh, better send a couple towels and washcloths too, and maybe a large plastic bag to put things in after she gets cleaned up. … Yeah, she'll live, but she's going to have to take it easy for a couple days."

---

The men of Team Go made of show of walking out the front of the factory as if nothing was wrong. Mego and Ed turned the bound Hellpike over to the police.

None of the police had seen Will's injury and Hego tried to move as if he wasn't hurt. Fortunately his legs felt fine even though his arms were sore from hanging by them all day. The two stayed in the background and let the healthy brothers do the talking.

"We're fine," Mego assured the police. "Just going back to the Tower for a little sleep."

---

Kim knocked softly on the door, "Shego? I'm here if you need me."

"YOU CAN GO TO HELL, POSSIBLE!" the pale woman shouted with a violence that brought on another spasm of vomiting.

"I'm still out here. They took Hego and Will to the hospital. The Alchemist said he was going to get something for you."

"It's nice to know who your friends are."

"What does that mean?"

"You don't…" a series of groans interrupted Shego's answer. "You don't trust me. Go sneaking around to follow me. I don't need someone who won't trust me. Get lost. I didn't ask you to come. You said you wanted to help, but you only came because you didn't trust me out of your sight."

Kim leaned back against the wall, then slid down to a seated position on the floor. This was going to be a big one. Maybe she didn't trust Shego enough, but Shego had made so many mistakes in her life it was hard to trust her fully. At the same time, Shego had been very honest with her for more than a year. Kim had to admit her actions didn't look good, but was Shego really so blind she couldn't see that Kim was acting out of love?

This was going to be a big one. And from the sounds coming through the locked door it sounded like Shego would not be in any shape for the fight in quite a while.


	23. Chapter 23  5:00 am

Boilerplate Disclaimer: Disney owns all the various characters from the Kim Possible series. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

**Chapter 23 - 5:00 am**

It didn't look like Shego would be able to leave the bathroom in the near future. Kim looked around the factory quickly, wondering what was taking the police so long to arrive. An officer came in a little later and was surprised to find Kim, "What are you doing here?"

"Shego is a bit under the weather, I'm waiting for her."

"Okay, don't touch anything and duck under the crime scene tape when you leave. The lab boys should be here in a couple hours. We're having a busy night."

"Tell me about it. Oh, someone is supposed to be coming with some medicine and someone else with a change of clothes for Shego."

"I'll be on duty outside. I'll let them in," he gave Kim a wink. "We bend the rules a little for heroes."

---

Matt did the speaking at the emergency desk at St Eligius. "Yeah, my idiot brothers were working on a car out in the garage. Didn't make sure the gas tank was empty. They're lucky there wasn't much in it and the whole place didn't go up."

Ed managed to fall asleep in a waiting room chair, a difficult feat on a piece of furniture designed to make you feel uncomfortable.

While Mego worked with the emergency desk a police car pulled up outside the hospital and deposited Ron. He had ridden to a different hospital with Speed Queen, but had been told he should go to St. Eligius after she had been admitted.

As physicians worked on Will and Hego and the nurses assigned a room to the two Matt and Ron talked quietly, trying not to wake up Ed, but hoping to keep each other awake.

---

Kim sat on the floor outside the bathroom, leaning back against the wall and wishing there was a radio or some other way to cover the sounds of Shego being ill. Further efforts to communicate had simply been met with silence.

With little traffic on the street the few vehicles out encountered no problems in getting to their destinations. Kim sat upright as she heard the sound of a door opening.

"Hello? Anyone here?"

"Who is it," Kim called.

"I'm the druggist. I was told to bring some stuff here for a woman named Shego." A minute later a slightly paunchy, balding man found Kim. She took the surprisingly large sack he offered. "Here are the keys to the car," he added, handing them over. "My wife drove over too and will drive me back."

"What do I owe you?"

He grinned, "I'll send the bill to the Go Tower. But if that distribution deal really works out I may owe you." He knocked on the door.

"What?" Shego barked.

"Brought some medicine for you. Also a couple bottles of Gatorade. You're probably feeling a bit dehydrated at the moment."

"Uh, thanks. But you can't see me."

Kim patted him on the shoulder and pointed towards the door. After he left she called through the door. "He's gone. I'm bringing it in for you. You can unlock the door or I can kick it in. Your choice."

Kim heard the sound of the door being unlocked on the other side.

---

Matt and Ron went up to make sure that Will and Henry were settled properly in their room. Will's arm was wrapped in gauze and he may have been on some pain medication to help him sleep. Hego was awake and glad to see them.

"How is Minerva?" he demanded as soon as he saw Ron.

"She's fine, man. And she sounded real grateful to you when I talked with her. She's at County General."

"Thanks, Ron. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"I'm fine. I'm just going to your parent's place and sleep for the next twelve hours."

"Actually," Mego interrupted. "Why don't you let Ron sleep on your couch? I still have that spare key you gave me to your apartment. He can probably sleep better in the quiet there than a house with six adults and two infants."

"Fine with me," Hego said, "Ron?"

"Other than not knowing where it is that is probably fine."

"I'm driving Ed home, I can swing by Hego's place first for you."

"It's a plan," Ron smiled sleepily. "Let's GO!"

"Two things before we go, a question and I have a present," Mego said. "First, the question, how in the hell did you let a nobody like Hellpike capture you?"

"He must have seen us at the restaurant. Maybe he was eating there when we arrived. He said he went back to the factory, got the tank suits and came to see if we were still there. When Minerva lost her cloak Hellpike grabbed her. I surrendered to keep her from getting hurt."

"We figured it was something like that. And now, I have a little present for you," Matt told Hego. "Let me set it up for you, the remote is by your bed."

---

George arrived with two brown paper bags. One contained towels and washcloths, the other a change of clothes and a large plastic garbage bag. Kim was on the outside of the bathroom again, leaning back against the wall.

"Do you want me to stay?" he asked. "Do the two of you have a ride?"

"The druggist left a Go cart here. I had a nap so I can drive if Shego is awake to give me directions. But you should probably go home. I don't know how long it's going to take me to get Shego cleaned up. We'll be there as soon as we can."

After George left Kim rapped on the door, "I'm coming in. If you're feeling any better I'm going to clean you up so we can go."

"Well, are you feeling any better?" Kim demanded after she opened the door.

"Just a little," the pale woman croaked. "This doesn't change anything."

"I know that. You're still being a jerk."

"You didn't trust me!"

"Look, can we agree to postpone the fight until later? Right now I'd really like to get out of here. And I need to clean you up. You smell like you died in here."

Stripping Shego, cleaning her, and dressing her again was almost like doing it for an adult sized version of the babies, the brunette was too weak to help.

"You have to stay awake to help me drive," Kim told her. "Do we go to your parent's house first and sleep or stop at the hospital?"

"Hospital… Can I put an arm around you? I'm not sure I'm steady enough on my feet to walk without some help."

---

They stayed awake for the trip to the hospital by arguing.

"When we get back to my parents' place I'll sleep on the couch."

"No, you're sleeping in the bed," Kim declared.

"Like hell I will. I'm not sleeping in the same bed with you."

"No, you get the bed. I'll take the couch."

"I don't need your charity."

"No charity, just courtesy. You're sick. Next time, if I'm sick, I'll get the bed."

"You really think there'll be a next time?"

"Shego, this won't be the last fight we have."

"Kim, I've only been this angry with someone once before in my life. It was when I left Team Go and swore I'd never see my family again."

"But you're here now."

"Yeah, what is it? Eight years later? And remember, you swore not to say anything to Henry."

"I hope the village calls back. I've definitely located their idiot."

Kim drove silently for a few minutes, asking only for directions. "You really think we'll break up over this?"

Shego took a minute to answer. "I don't know. I'm angry, I'm exhausted, and I feel sick -- this isn't the best time to ask me what I think about the future."

"If I wait until you feel better you may try and knock my head off." Shego didn't respond to the joke.

"You don't trust me, Kim. That's the bottom line."

Kim opened her mouth to speak, then shut it again. "Anything I say right now will probably just make it worse."

"Probably."

"How about we see a counselor when we get back to Middleton. Maybe talk with either Dr. Delahooke or Rabbi Ruth."

"You out at your church?"

"No. But we need to see someone and I trust him." She wished she hadn't said that as soon as the words were out of her mouth.

"Nice, you trust him -- but not the woman you live with. Don't trust the Rabbi either?"

"Ruth would be fine. I'm trying to say you are so important to me I'll come out to my minister. I want this to work… Look, there's the hospital. I know this is not going to go away after a good night's sleep. But can we try and be civil to each other now? I don't think we need to be fighting in front of Hego."

Shego nodded.


	24. Chapter 24  6:00 am

Boilerplate Disclaimer: Disney owns all the various characters from the Kim Possible series. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

**Chapter 24 - 6:00 am**

By six Ron, Ed, and Matt were all asleep at, respectively, Henry's apartment, his parents' home, and his own house.

Ilene had awakened when Matt came in. She looked like she wanted to say something, but he staged a pre-emptive strike. "I think I may have made a million dollar product contact." She kissed him tenderly and promised to let him sleep as he long as he wanted. She'd call his office in two hours to say he was recovering in bed.

Two small girls would soon be waking up and a happy, doting grandmother would be there to wait on their every whim.

Just after six Kim pulled into the St. Eligius parking lot. After stopping the car she came around and helped Shego get out. "Maybe we should try and check you in."

"I'm fine, Possible," Shego tried to growl, but she was so weak it was almost a whimper. "Just let me see my brothers and take me home so I can sleep."

Mego had called with the number of the brothers' hospital room. Kim and Shego could not have asked at the desk since it was still hours until visitors were allowed to see patients.

"Walk in confidently," Shego instructed Kim. "People don't question you if you look like you know what you're doing."

"And the way you look I'm going to say we got lost looking for the emergency room entrance if anyone asks."

They made it to the room without being challenged, and closed the door for a little privacy. Oddly enough Hego was awake when they got there and grinned at the two of them.

"It wasn't my idea to come," Shego told him. "Ron and Kim felt like they wanted to help you. I'm feeling too sick to do anything. I, I guess I'm glad you're okay. I'd hate for anything bad to happen, even to a jerk like you."

"Sorry you missed the fight," Hego said. "I'll bet it wouldn't have been so difficult with you helping."

"You're a big guy. You can take care of yourself. I just stayed with mom and dad."

"Yeah, well. I just feel bad you weren't willing to help me out. Say, do you want to hear about the early birthday gift Mego gave me?"

Shego gave him an odd look, wondering if Hego had been left brain damaged by his ordeal and wondering how she would be able to tell.

"Did you know Obtinus had video system in his lab?" he asked.

"Video system?"

"Yeah, apparently for making security tapes. Someone must have turned one of them on just before the fight." Hego continued, "Mego gave me the tape of the rescue. Yep, looks like it was quite a fight that you missed."

Shego counted slowly to ten. You should never kill a brother while you are angry. She would get her temper under control before she went looking for Matt. No, first ten hours of sleep, then Matt… No, sleep, get her strength back, then Matt… No, sleep, strength, fight with Kim, then Matt… No, pass out first…

Kim caught Shego before she hit the floor.

"Is she okay?" Hego asked.

"Mostly exhaustion with violent nausea. I think all she needs is sleep. I wanted to leave her here, but she insisted I take her back to your folks' place. The problem is that I don't know the way."

"I'll ask a Will to navigate for you."

"Uh, can I ask a question first?"

"I guess so."

"Are you feeling any better about Shego and me?"

It took Hego a minute to respond. "No. No I'm not. I like you Kim. I love my sister. But the two of you are just wrong."

"It took my parents a couple years to accept it."

"Maybe I can too, eventually. But that's how I feel."

"How's the rest of the family doing?"

"Well, I'm out of the house, but from what I can see I'm surprised by how well mom is taking it. The Wegos are probably taking it better than I am--"

"Do you notice they're the three who've seen us the most?"

"Anyway… Dad seems to be taking it the worst."

"Really? He seems so nice."

"He is nice. He's a great dad. But you're got to realize she was always his little girl. He's grateful to you, but I think it's even harder on him than me. I'll bet it's hard for your dad too."

"My dad is trying to accept us. He just wants me to be happy."

"I think that's all we want for Sis. We just can't believe that being with you is what would make her happy."

"I think she's wondering about that too. We're having a fight at the moment."

"I hope you're not just saying that to make me feel better."

Kim laughed. "I'm almost as tired as she is. We just need to get back to your parent's place."

Hego threw a pillow at his brother, "Will! Wake up. One of you needs to navigate for Kim."

"What?" Will asked in a sleepy voice.

"You need to stay awake long enough to guide Kim home. Then you can collapse back here."

"Is that safe?" Kim asked.

"Should be. The pain medicine won't keep me from giving directions." Will told her. "And splitting can help the healing process."

"How is that?"

"The healing is cumulative. If there are twenty of me around for one hour I get the effect of twenty hours of healing."

---

"We'll have to sneak out down the stairs," Kim told Will. "I'll carry Shego."

"Um, Kim? After this morning and the way I pinched you… You need to lead the way. I don't want you walking behind me while I'm wearing this hospital dressing gown."

"Trust me, Will. Your posterior holds no attractions for me and is perfectly safe. I just want to get back and go to sleep. It's been a very long day."

--- The End ---

Epilogue: The trio spent two days resting before returning to Middleton. After her first day back at Global Justice Kim returned home to discover that Shego had moved out. Justine and Bonnie had been asked to forward any mail or calls to Shego's place in what had formerly been Drakken's Lair, now known to the Middleton Chamber of Commerce as Lipsky & Load: Applied Research.

And a special thanks to A Markov for posting several early morning chapters for me.


End file.
